Revenge
by fanclere
Summary: AU swanqueen ambientado en el siglo XVI. Una venganza que ansía, un secreto que guarda y un amor que no pudo evitar. Emma Swan, vuelve a su hogar tras veinte años en Inglaterra con un único propósito, terminar con la vida de Regina Mills y vengar así a sus padres asesinados siendo ella una niña.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a Diana que lo viene esperando hace rato, a mi hija Kath porque siempre me lee aunque le rompa el kokoro, a mi tatita Vero porque es un amor, a mi princesita Gen porque sigue siendo mi niña favorita, a Alex porque es genial, a mi tren favorito porque sin ella yo no sé que sería de mí, a Bego porque la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 EL HORIZONTE**

Gris, frío y oscuro se presentaba el horizonte en la popa de aquel majestuoso navío, sobre ella la figura imponente del dueño de la flota, el heredero de la fortuna Swan tras la muerte de su madre en ya avanzada edad.

Sus ojos claros, ennegrecidos de determinación, cuyo color competía con el mismo mar cuando se avecinaba una tormenta, el ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida más allá del oleaje, poniendo rumbo a tierras lejanas y a sus espaldas el hogar que le vio crecer.

Educado toda su vida en el más estricto protocolo, su educación cortesana y noble rayaba la perfección, era el perfecto lord inglés cuya fortuna no tenía fin, él era perfecto, con el alma cargada de ira y odio, con un secreto que luchaba por proteger y una venganza planeada durante largos años, una venganza que pronto iba a perpetuar.

Sus cabellos dorados perfectamente recogidos en una cola, al estilo de la última moda en Inglaterra, se mecían con el viento mientras arreglaba sus caros ropajes color azul oscuro con bordados dorados, clavando una vez más su mirada en el infinito y dibujando en sus labios una mueca, pronto, muy pronto aquellos que le hicieron sufrir recibirían su merecido.

Sin que su señor se diera cuenta de su presencia, Graham, su fiel criado, apareció a su espalda observando sus gestos, poniendo nombre a las emociones que estos reflejaban. De todos sus hombres unos pocos conocían la terrible verdad, el horrible secreto que su señor guardaba y el auténtico motivo de ese viaje al otro lado del mundo.

Con un suspiro, puesto que se había negado a comprender los motivos de su señor, alegando que este lo tenía todo en Inglaterra y nada tenía que hacer en tierras extrañas se acercó a él recibiendo indiferencia.

-"Mi señor… Ya zarpamos, quizá deberías permanecer en vuestro camarote, se avecina tormenta"

- **No puedo Graham, deseo ver el horizonte cuando partamos, deseo con todo mi corazón grabar en mi retina este momento, hoy empieza a cumplirse mi destino.**

-"Volvéis a casa…"

 **-Sí, mi fiel amigo vuelvo a casa… Y juro que mi dolor cobrará venganza con sangre.**

-"Volvemos a Storybrook"

 **Storybrook, 20 años antes.**

Dormía, tranquila y serena, sus sueños apacibles, sintiéndose amada inmensamente por sus padres. Quizás los White no tenían mucho, pero sus pocas posesiones eran cuidadas con esmero y, la más preciada que tenían, era su pequeña hija, su Emma, la misma que se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños sin saber que esa noche iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Nunca supo con claridad qué la empujó a despertar de esa forma tan brusca, quizás fue la ausencia de sonido alguno, o el olor a humo que se filtraba por las ventanas… Quizás fue el calor anormal que sentía mientras caía diciembre o el repentino resplandor anaranjado y rojizo que iluminó su estancia.

A sus ocho años de edad no comprendía del todo aun cómo funcionaba el mundo que la rodeaba, sus pequeños pies descalzos tocaron el suelo encontrándolo caliente mientras el repiquetear del fuego resonaba en sus oídos. Sus más primitivos instintos la empujaron a correr, buscando el conocido rostro de sus padres. Salió de su casa asustada, cubierta de hollín y tosiendo debido al humo inhalado, no comprendía qué estaba pasando hasta que alzó la mirada para ver, con horror, como sus padres yacían en el suelo sin vida y los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre a quien apenas reconoció como el dueño de las tierras circundantes se clavaron en ella con una mueca de disgusto.

- **La niña ha sobrevivido, terminad con ella o será testigo de lo que aconteció esta noche**

El miedo atenazó su cuerpo, su mente aun era joven para entender que sus padres habían muerto por la ambición de un hombre, que su hogar fue destruido para tapar tan cruel acto, solo sabía en ese instante que su corta vida corría peligro y amargas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas negras, cuando la voz del criado que acompañaba a tan ruin señor resonó como si del mismo destino se tratara.

-"Mi señor, solo es una niña, nadie querrá terminar con la vida de un niño…"

 **-¿Y vos tenéis una idea mejor para que la criatura no me mande directo al infierno?**

-"Vendedla señor, enviadla al viejo mundo, no volveréis a verla y os dará un beneficio"

Los codiciosos ojos del señor se iluminaron ante la idea de ganar unas monedas de oro con tan preciada mercancía. Atrapando a la pequeña indefensa cuyo destino incierto la aterraba en demasía, un destino que, por intervención divina, fue el causante de que veinte años más tarde, una niña huérfana volviese a casa para vengar la muerte de sus padres.

 **Actualidad**

Con los ojos aun fijos en el horizonte, el recuerdo marcado a fuego en su alma, recuerdo de su familia masacrada, sus tierras arrasadas, el recuerdo de meses en la bodega de un navío sin saber cuál sería su destino, el hambre atenazando sus entrañas, toda una vida arrancada y pisoteada por codicia y ambición.

Sus labios apretados, casi blanquecinos, el odio líquido empañando sus pupilas, un nombre que durante veinte años resonó en su mente, cada noche recitado antes de irse a dormir, el nombre de quien le arrebató todo cuanto era, el nombre de ese ser que mató a su familia, al mismo que debía destruir, Mills, Henry Mills.

Una sonrisa depredadora nació en su rostro, su fortuna le permitió hacer más de una averiguación sobre su víctima, quitarle la fortuna era fácil y no le daría la satisfacción que ella buscaba mas había algo que Henry amaba más que su dinero, mejor dicho, alguien… Regina.

Fuese quien fuese Regina Mills, tenía su sino escrito, Emma Swan, más conocida como James Swan, heredero de la condesa Swan, iba a terminar con su vida vengando así el recuerdo de sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath porque es mi hija favorita, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a Gen porque siempre me sigue en mis aventuras, a Alex porque es una loca friky divertida, a mi rapuncel porque vivría eternamente escalando su torre, a Bego porque se la echa de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 JAMES SWAN**

 **20 años antes:**

Hacía frío, mucho frío… Las paredes de madera de aquel barco infernal estaban húmedas y desprendían un hedor a podredumbre y salitre que, junto al balanceo de las olas, la sumió en un estado de mareo y malestar perpetuo, atenazado por el helado ambiente y el terror anclado a sus huesos.

Solo hacía unos días que dormía plácidamente en su lecho, en el calor de un hogar destruido y quemado hasta los cimientos. Tardaría aun varios años en comprender que su pérdida estaba ligada a la codicia, que sus padres murieron porque Henry Mills ansiaba su pequeña parcela.

Era una niña, apenas había oído hablar de Inglaterra mas sabía que ese era su destino, sabía también que una vez en puerto sería vendida al mejor postor, a quien pagara más por su maltrecha existencia.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ya no sabía si el castañear de sus dientes era por el frío glaciar o por el pánico que se anclaba a sus entrañas. Sus ojos estaban teñidos por mil lágrimas que, en ocasiones, no lograba detener y recogían impunes la suciedad de sus mejillas. Sus pies anclados al suelo con grilletes, una marca a fuego en su omóplato que aun ardía. Había sobrevivido pero ¿A qué precio? En esos instantes se sentía pequeña, perdida en el inmenso océano, hambrienta, congelada y asustada junto al resto del cargamento, deshechos de la humanidad que viajaban a Inglaterra para perder su libertad.

Fue en esos instantes cuando la pequeña Emma, con el pecho cargado de odio y rabia juró que, de sobrevivir a esa odisea en la que estaba enfrascada, volvería a su hogar y destruiría a los Mills, pagarían por su dolor, pagarían con sangre.

Tras varios meses en esa bodega infernal, el barco llegó a puerto y, rápidamente, el mercader que pretendía venderlos les apremió a salir de sus celdas entre empujones y latigazos. Emma, asustada y con las lágrimas en sus ojos sin llegar a escaparse, no pronunció palabra, obedeciendo en el acto ya que no deseaba recibir golpe alguno.

La primera impresión que tuvo de Londres al llegar, tras varios días de viaje por tierra, agotadores e incansables, fue que este era oscuro y sombrío. Los inmensos nubarrones que prometían descargar intensas lluvias le daban un tono negro y lúgubre al lugar, igual que el olor a humanidad, nauseabundo y sombrío. Para la pequeña, acostumbrada a vivir en campo abierto, fue peor entrar en esa ciudad que entrar en una jaula.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para el mercado del domingo. En la enorme plaza se ofrecían las mercancías, también a los esclavos venidos de tierras conquistadas. Ante sus ojos claros se extendía una inmensa marea humana compuesta por hombres y mujeres, curiosos de todas las edades, ella era una de las más valiosas por su juventud, al fin y al cabo solo era una niña.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la compraron, solo que fue una de las primeras. Los grilletes de sus tobillos fueron retirados y fue entregada en manos de un caballero que sin contemplaciones la arrastró entre el gentío hasta que se alejaron de la multitud.

Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus mejillas, con temor a ser castigada de algún modo por su llanto, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que su rostro mutó en sorpresa cuando vio ante ella un enorme carruaje del que solo había oído en sus cuentos cuando era más niña.

El caballero que la había comprado aflojó su agarre en cuanto estuvieron ante la puertezuela de dicho carruaje, abriéndola y ayudándola a subir.

La luz tenue se filtraba por las cortinas de las ventanillas mas bastaba para que vislumbrara ante ella a una mujer, más o menos aparentaba la edad de su madre, de ojos azul oscuro y cabellos negros. Por su vestimenta pudo adivinar que esa mujer era una dama adinerada, quizás importante y no supo qué decir.

- **Siéntate pequeña, el viaje a casa es largo**

-"¿Vos me comprasteis?"

 **-Sí pequeña, espero que mi fiel criado no te haya asustado**

-"Solo un poco"

 **-Eres sincera, eso me gusta… Yo debo ser sincera contigo también, te he comprado porque te necesito**

-"¿Qué puedo hacer yo mi señora por vos? Solo soy una niña"

 **-Necesito que seas James Swan, necesito que seas mi hijo.**

 **Actualidad:**

Con los ojos cerrados y la suave brisa marina acariciando sus rasgos ya maduros, se dejó envolver por la calidez del momento. Volvía a casa y ese viaje sería muy distinto al que emprendió veinte años atrás, en una bodega infecta.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, recuerdos de Mary Margaret Swan a quien aprendió a llamar madre, recordó como fue creciendo en medio de la aristocracia Inglesa como un hombre, James, solo porque al morir el único heredero varón de los Swan, Mary Margaret podía perder toda su fortuna y su título pasaría a manos desconocidas. El gran parecido físico que guardaba Emma con el pequeño James fue lo que empujó a dicha mujer a comprarla y convertirla a ojos de toda la sociedad en su hijo. Pocos sabían la verdad, un secreto necesario para ostentar el condado, para ser la heredera de la fortuna Swan, para cumplir su venganza tan ansiada.

Paseaba por cubierta, preguntándose cómo sería Regina. Seguramente habría sido criada entre algodones, codiciosa y maquiavélica como su padre, una serpiente que debía aplastar sin dudarlo.

Se preguntó también cómo sería ahora la tierra de sus padres, los campos donde creció, donde fue libre, el hogar que durante veinte años había añorado en demasía.

Una solo idea tenía clara en su mente, la torturaba, le daba vueltas como quien encuentra un insano placer en el dolor, Emma White había muerto, ya solo quedaba James, la máscara necesaria para infiltrarse en ese mundo de buitres, necesaria para acercarse a Regina, necesaria para destruirla.

En unos días llegarían a tierra, a la gran hacienda colonial que se tomó el lujo de comprar, entonces se encargaría de que todo el mundo supiera que Swan estaba en Storybrook y, conociendo la codicia y el deseo de fortuna de los Mills, sabía que sin duda en algún momento intentarían venderle a su preciada hija única, en ese momento estaría sentenciada para siempre.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, después de tantos años rememorando esa noche en sus pesadillas, viendo a sus padres muertos, reviviendo su calvario en las entrañas de un navío de esclavos… después de tanto tiempo llorando ahora serían sus enemigos quienes derramasen lágrimas de sangre.

Los días fueron pasando con exasperante lentitud, más por fin el grito del vigía anunció la llegada a puerto y, enfundándose sus guantes de seda, empuñando su bastón y arreglando sus ropajes, descendió a puerto con una solo idea en la cabeza, destruir a Regina Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath/Gato porque nos salió bilingüe la niña, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a Gen porque tiene más paciencia que una santa, a Alex porque es un cielo, a Bego porque siempre está ahí para mi y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Hoy quiero dedicárselo especialmente a aquella que calma mis tormentas y me enseña día a día a sonreír, mi princesa porque hoy es nuestro día. Feliz 17 mi reina.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 DE CAMINO A CASA**

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos golpeando la dura tierra consiguió adormecerlo. El carruaje tambaleaba por los caminos y sus ojos verdeazulados se perdían en la inmensidad del verde campo, del cielo despejado, más azul de lo que creía recordar.

Había llegado a olvidar el olor a aire fresco y limpio, el aroma del sol sobre los campos de trigo o del viento, esa suave brisa cargada de recuerdos largamente dormidos en su interior.

Veinte años habían pasado desde que la encerraron en la bodega de un barco infecto, desde que perdió su identidad, su nombre y su pasado con el único fin de sobrevivir, veinte años que no consiguieron borrar de sus recuerdos todos los aromas que le devolvía su hogar, tras toda una vida lejos volvía a casa para clamar venganza, para honrar la memoria de unos padres que le fueron arrebatados y humillar al ser que osó destruir su vida.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras una tenue sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Con la mente adormecida tras tantos meses en alta mar y el suave mecer del carruaje en el que viajaba, sus recuerdos fueron bailando de uno a otro sin conexión alguna.

Recordó su asombro cuando, siendo solo una niña, divisó por primera vez su nueva morada, un palacio cargado de lujo y esplendor en el mismo corazón de Londres. Las largas tardes en el estudio del caserón junto a aquella que debía aprender a llamar madre, recibiendo todas las lecciones de protocolo y conducta que debía conocer ya que Emma había dejado de existir y ella era James Swan, el hijo y heredero del título y la fortuna de los Swan.

Creció como un hombre, sus modales gentiles y atentos le hicieron ganar de forma inmediata un lugar en la alta sociedad, en cuanto fue presentado como dictaba el protocolo su mano fue codiciada por todas las señoritas de bien que ansiaban unirse a esa familia y su prestigio, sabía que en Storybrooke eso no sería distinto, esa era su arma, la mejor baza para su venganza, conseguir el consentimiento del señor Mills para desposar a su única hija y usarla para destruir a aquellos que un día acabaron con todo cuanto amaba.

Sin quererlo su rostro se ensombreció, analizar su vida siempre venía con un regusto amargo en su boca. Jamás le faltó alimento, ropajes hilados en oro, carruajes confortables y mil sirvientes preparados para cumplir sus caprichos, pero también la soledad, la más amarga y oscura de las maldiciones. Poca gente sabía ese temible secreto que de descubrirle la mandaría a la horca por traición, un secreto que la obligó a mantenerse alejada, a no buscar jamás la cercanía o el amor, este último comportaría su fin y lo sabía, su corazón endurecido, cubierto de piedra congelaba en su mirada un grito, una súplica muda que ni ella misma comprendía.

Metida en sus propias cavilaciones se sobresaltó al notar como el carruaje saltaba por un bache pronunciado y el sonido a madera partiéndose le indicó que algo no marchaba bien.

Con un amargo suspiro, adecento sus ropajes y, tomando su bastón, bajó del carruaje para constatar que una de las ruedas se había partido quedando este inutilizado.

Con parsimonia, arregló sus rubios cabellos impecablemente recogidos al estilo Inglés y, con una sencilla orden, su mayordomo ensilló uno de los caballos para su amo.

Sin escuchar las advertencias de sus hombres sobre tierras extrañas, montó de un salto al caballo pues no estaba dispuesto a perder su preciado tiempo en un camino mientras arreglaban el carruaje, aseguró que se verían en el caserío que había adquirido en Storybrooke y partió al galope sin mirar atrás, sonriente ya que había añorado en exceso la sensación del viento sobre su rostro.

No había calculado cuánto camino por delante quedaba para llegar, tampoco tuvo en cuenta que veinte años son suficientes para que un lugar completamente conocido se vuelva extraño a sus ojos por lo que, sin darse cuenta, acabó perdida entre las colinas y el frondoso bosque.

Caía la tarde, lo supo porque los rayos del sol se volvían tenues y rojizos. Sintió sed por lo que, soltando las riendas, dejó que el propio caballo encontrase el camino a un riachuelo donde poder saciarse. A pesar de su infortunio se sentía tranquila, estaba en paz, sola rodeada del verde, el marrón y el azul de ese paraje de su infancia.

Cuando el correr del agua cristalina llegó a sus oídos, acarició con ternura el cuello del animal, bajando para saciar su necesidad de dicho brebaje y de paso limpiar su rostro, manchado de polvo y tierra debido a su cabalgata.

Mientras estaba bebiendo tranquila y en paz, una voz surgida de la nada la hizo resbalar de la impresión y dar de bruces contra el suelo, alzando la mirada y encontrando ante ella la visión de la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

- **¿Os habéis perdido mi señor?**

Intentando encontrar la dignidad perdida al irse contra el suelo de forma tan ridícula y embelesada por la hermosura de dicha mujer, se levantó arreglando sus ropajes y, recordando todo lo aprendido tras tantos años viviendo entre los cortesanos ingleses, hizo una leve inclinación ante ella justo antes de presentarse.

-"Disculpad mi señora, mi carruaje se averió y decidí continuar a caballo, no fue un acierto me temo, no conozco el lugar y me he desviado de mi ruta"

- **Comprendo, no os conozco, supuse que seríais extranjero ¿A dónde os dirigís?**

-"A Storybrooke, hace poco adquirí ahí mi nueva morada, a las afueras"

 **-Conozco el camino, si no os importa que una dama de baja cuna os acompañe podría guiaros mi señor**

La muchacha le regaló una sonrisa, tan preciosa como ella misma, sus ojos negros como la noche brillaban cargados de bondad y su melena negra bailaba con el viento, libre y sin ataduras.

Emma tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía como su corazón vibraba en su pecho, cada minuto que pasaba estaba más segura de que ante ella tenía un ángel y no un ser humano.

-"Sería un honor para mí mi señora compartir con vos el camino"

Con gracilidad, tomó las riendas de su caballo decidiendo continuar a pie ya que su inesperada acompañante no parecía tener montura, tomando el camino junto a ella en silencio, temiendo que los nervios desconocidos para ella traicionaran sus palabras.

Fue la muchacha la que, curiosa, rompió el silencio con mil preguntas de Inglaterra, de la vida en la corte con cierta fascinación y un deje de compasión en sus palabras.

Emma respondía y se deleitaba con la suave risa, con el tono dulce y grave de su voz, con su curiosidad infinita y su satisfacción ante las respuestas recibidas. Durante unos instantes la joven Swan pensó que Dios mismo dispuso ese encuentro, le regaló un pedazo de paz y calma en medio de la tormenta de su vida, una muchacha alegre y vivaracha, hermosa y dulce, quizás con el tiempo podía conocerla mejor si era una de sus campesinas, podía llegar a confiar en ella, podía enseñarle quien era realmente, podía permitirse enamorarse por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando anochecía, ante sus ojos se presentó la gran mansión colonial de arquitectura tan sobria como ostentosa, había adquirido la mejor zona del lugar como un pequeño regalo a su orgullo.

Llegar a su nuevo hogar suponía un largo baño caliente, ropas limpiar y comida suntuosa con la que aplacar su hambre, pero también despedirse de su compañía y, sin saber por qué, esa expectativa era demasiado dolorosa.

Durante unos instantes, ojos claros y ojos negros se batieron en un duelo de miradas cargadas de desconcierto, hasta que la misma muchacha volvió a romper el silencio de forma abrupta.

- **Fue un honor acompañaros mi señor, pero mis padres se preguntarán que dónde me fui, estarán preocupados**

-"Cierto, tenéis razón, decidle a vuestros padres que la casa Swan está en deuda con vos, volveré a veros muy pronto y os compensaré gentilmente, os lo prometo"

La muchacha empezó a reír una vez más, despertando en su estómago mil emociones completamente desconocidas para ella.

- **No necesito recompensa mi señor, os aseguro que no me falta de nada, y en cuanto a vernos pronto no lo dudo, al fin y al cabo somos vecinos**

-"¿Vecinos?"

 **-Sí mi señor, mi hogar está en las tierras colindantes a las vuestras, el señor de esas tierras es mi padre. Soy la señorita Mills, o Regina, como vos prefiráis mi señor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath y sus rw maravillosos, a mi tatita Vero porque es un cielo, a Gen porque estoy orgullosa de ella, a Alex porque es un amor, a mi milagro particular por todas las sonrisas que me roba día a día y porque la quiero con locura, a Bego porque es una gran persona y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 LA FIESTA DEL CONDE.**

Caía la noche cuando Regina por fin hizo aparición en la morada de su familia. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro a pesar de que estaba convencida de que la reprimenda por llegar tan tarde no se haría esperar.

Sus ojos brillaban debido a la pequeña fechoría que había logrado permitirse ya que la estrecha vigilancia a la que su padre la tenía sometida ahogaba sus anhelos, hinchando sin pretenderlo sus ansias de libertad.

Ella no era tonta en absoluto, sabía perfectamente que se acercaba la edad en la que debía desposarse y servir fielmente los deseos y caprichos de un marido que su padre escogería y ella no tenía voz ni voto en ese asunto, al fin y al cabo era mujer en tierra de hombres y, por mucho que patalease, las decisiones de Henry serían irrevocables. Solo esperaba y confiaba en su criterio, en que escogiera un buen hombre al que llegar a amar algún día.

El griterío y las reprimendas del señor Mills, esa noche, caían en oídos sordos pues la joven morena no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño muchacho que había recogido en el bosque, sus modales exquisitos, su rostro fino y cuidado, sus ojos, tan intensos, verdes y azules como el mar embravecido…

Había oído hablar las últimas semanas, con ahínco y reverencia, de la llegada del conde Swan. Era el tema de conversación predilecto entre la servidumbre, incluso su padre lo había mencionado más de una vez, quizás elucubrando como venderle a aquel rico terrateniente la oportunidad de desposar a su única hija.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba frente a su padre, fingiendo interés en sus palabras y advertencias, su mente volaba una y otra vez al joven Swan. El hombre más rico de Storybrooke en ese momento y, a sus ojos, el más apuesto y hermoso que había contemplado jamás. Sus mejillas, cargadas de rubor ante dichos pensamientos, fueron delatoras de su ausencia, por lo que, de un grito, Henry Mills trajo a su hija a la tierra, su bien más preciado, su única oportunidad de crear alianzas con un buen apellido y engrandecer el honor de su familia.

-"No me habéis prestado la más mínima atención, Regina. ¿Dónde habéis estado? Mis guardias os buscaron por cada rincón de nuestras tierras"

 **-No pretendí alejarme tanto, solo fui a pasear y me tomé con un caballero, se había perdido y lo acompañé a su hogar**

-"Acompañasteis vos sola a un caballero al que no conocíais, ¿Y vuestro sentido del honor Regina? ¿Cómo queréis que encuentre un esposo para vos si vagáis sola y sin escolta recogiendo a desconocidos por el camino?"

- **Ya no es un desconocido padre, además vos me habéis hablado de él insistentemente las últimas semanas. Dijo que estaba en deuda con nuestra familia y que os de el saludo y la eterna gratitud del Conde Swan.**

Estupefacto y sin palabras, el señor Mills observó atentamente el rostro de su hija sabiendo que esta no mentía. Una sonrisa mezquina nació en su rostro mientras su mente ideaba cómo cobrarse dicha gratitud. Desde que supo que el Conde Swan sería su vecino ansiaba encontrar el momento de presentarle a su hija, sabiendo que ante su dulzura y belleza cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies.

No haber nacido noble y no ostentar título alguno más allá que el de terrateniente de ese lugar alejado de la mano de Dios suponía para él un auténtico calvario, pero su hija podía cambiar las cosas, podía ser duquesa y elevar su apellido a la nobleza, sus descendientes llevarían sangre noble en sus venas.

-"Decidle a la doncella que os arregle, dentro de poco servirán la cena"

Regina calló ante la orden, casi susurrada, sabiendo que su padre estaba maquinando y no deseaba prestarle más atención. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y pequeños pasos de baile, inexactos y espontáneos, desapareció rumbo a su alcoba donde ya la esperaba su doncella dispuesta a arreglarla para reunirse con sus padres en el comedor.

Nada más entrar a su alcoba, una avalancha de cabellos rizados y mirada clara saltó sobre ella ávida de noticias. Su doncella Gen, más que una doncella era la única amiga que tenía y seguramente había escuchado el rumor de su encuentro con el conde.

-"¿Es cierto Regina? ¿Has conocido al conde?"

- **Más despacio anda que no te entiendo, pero si me preguntas por el Conde Swan sí, lo conocí**

-"¿Cómo es él? En las cocinas se comenta que es el hombre más guapo que ha pisado Storybrooke en décadas"

- **Él es misterioso en realidad, sus ojos son muy bonitos y todo él es cortesía y buenos modales, pero es frío y distante… Serio, muy hermoso y a la vez triste y apagado…**

-"Vuestro padre intentará comprometeros con él en cuanto tenga ocasión, dicen que es el hombre más rico de Inglaterra"

- **También el que está más solo… al fin y al cabo lo conocí perdido en el bosque**

Ambas muchachas se miraron y empezaron a reír, rápidamente Gen se deshizo de los ropajes de campo que su señora llevaba y le ayudó a colocarse un vestido sencillo de noche, arreglando sus cabellos y dejándola lista para la cena.

Al llegar a su nueva morada, James Swan suspiró puesto que sus hombres aun se hallaban adecentando el lugar, colocando sus pertenencias y posesiones, tarea que le parecía una nimiedad en comparación con la batalla infernal que lidiaba su mente desde que Regina Mills desapareció de su vista en dirección a su hogar.

Tenía que ser ella, de todas las mujeres que había en el mundo tenía que ser aquella a la que ansiaba destruir la que despertara en su interior tantas emociones desconocidas.

Sin dilación ordenó que le preparasen un baño caliente en su dormitorio, donde pensaba encerrarse hasta que saliera el sol, asearse y dormir era lo único que ansiaba en ese momento, con el nuevo día las ideas en su mente habrían tornado a su orden inicial y podría comenzar su tarea sin pensar en los ojos negros de Regina.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas el sol entró, al alba, acariciando su rostro y despertándola, se levantó con diligencia arreglándose, dispuesta a olvidar el impacto que Regina había causado en ella.

Salió se sus aposentos impecablemente vestida, disfrazada de James Swan, constatando la ardua tarea que sus hombres habían llevado a cabo. En solo una semana la casa estaría decente y a su gusto, preparada para ofrecer una gran fiesta donde los invitados especiales serían los Mills. Su plan seguía en pie, Henry le entregaría a su única hija y ella se la devolvería convertida en pedazos, destruiría lo único que amaba, le haría sufrir como sufrió ella la ver a sus padres morir en manos del tirano.

Metida en sus propios pensamientos, no escuchó que Graham se acercaba por su espalda, sobresaltándola.

-"¿Una fiesta? ¿Estáis seguro de lo que hacéis?"

 **-Sí Graham, una fiesta, llena de lujo y derroche, da igual cuánto de mi fortuna emplees para ello…**

-"No es una buena idea, no aun, esperad un tiempo mi señor"

- **Se hará en una semana, cuando la casa esté lista… y no te olvides de invitar a la familia Mills.**

-"Como ordenéis mi señor…"

La semana pasó con relativa calma, los preparativos para su recepción marchaban tal y como ella deseaba, su fama y fortuna le proporcionaron todo cuánto solicitó, estaba segura de que ninguno de sus invitados quedaría indiferente.

A medida que se acercaba el momento en el que haría aparición en el gran salón donde se recibiría a los invitados, los nervios bailaban en su estómago con fuerza. Veinte años había esperado para volver a su hogar, para vengar su pérdida mas, en esos instantes, un aguijón envenenado torturaba su mente y resquebrajaba su alma en mil pedazos. Llevaba toda la semana luchando contra sus demonios, contra el recuerdo de Regina, el impacto que esta tuvo en su ser.

Tenía que expulsarla de su cabeza, tenía que borrar ese recuerdo, ese paseo juntas de camino a su casa.

Necesitaba que Regina fuese cruel y mezquina, fuese como Henry, necesitaba odiarla si pretendía destruirla mas al cerrar los ojos solo veía su sonrisa, sus ojos negros, curiosos y brillando, toda ella era bondad y dulzura, no el monstruo que ella esperaba, el monstruo que ella necesitaba.

Vistiendo sus mejores ropajes de terciopelo negro y adornados con hilo dorado, sus cabellos recogidos como el perfecto caballero inglés cuyo papel debía interpretar, hizo aparición en su salón recibiendo aplausos y murmullos, por fin el famoso Conde Swan tan nombrado los últimos meses tenía rostro.

Fue paseando entre sus invitados, escuchando de fondo la música tenue a sus oídos, demostrando sus modeles cortesanos a la perfección y recibiendo elogios de aquellos que pasaban a su lado sin realmente escucharlos.

Solo estaba pendiente de una cosa y era la llegada de los Mills, por lo que, cuando su nombre fue anunciado, sus ojos ávidos y ansiosos se posaron en la puerta donde vio aparecer a Henry llevando de la mano a Cora, su esposa.

Tras ellos, Regina, la muchacha dulce del bosque, la misma que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Sus ojos negros miraban alrededor deslumbrados, con el miedo dibujado en sus pupilas, por la forma en la que se movía, tan estudiada y precisa, Emma supo que la joven no se encontraba cómoda en ese tipo de reuniones.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa dulce nació en el rostro de la joven morena desbocando su corazón y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sus pasos la guiaron como una autómata al encuentro de su ángel del bosque, topando antes sin pretenderlo con los padres de la misma. Los Mills de cuya presencia se había olvidado por completo embelesada con los ojos negros de Regina.

- **Señor Mills, es un honor conocerle por fin, supongo que le han dicho que mi casa está en deuda con vos, vuestra maravillosa hija me salvó de morir vagando por el bosque completamente perdido.**

 **-** "Conde, el honor es mío por conoceros al fin"

 **-Quizás en el futuro puedan honrarme con su presencia a la hora del té, pero ahora, con su permiso, me gustaría bailar con su hija**

Apartando con cuidado a su más odiado enemigo mientras esté sentía acariciar el titulo con las yemas de los dedos, una vez más el mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor, mientras, sin pronunciar palabra, tomaba a Regina por la cintura, empujándola a bailar con ella al son de una música cuya melodía no distinguía.

Durante unos instantes, sus pies acompasados al son de la danza eclipsaron toda venganza, todo motivo de odio, toda lucha que mantenía en su corazón.

Durante unos instantes los ojos negros de Regina fueron lo único que importaba y, en eses breves momentos en los que el verde y el negro se fundieron, en los que la sonrisa de su enemiga llenó de calor su alma, en esos instantes supo lo que significaba la palabra felicidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi hija Kath a la que tengo abandonada pobrecita mía, a mi tatita Vero porque es un sol, a mi princesita Gen porque aunque hablemos poquito me apoya desde la distancia, a Alex porque es un hacha, a Bego que también la tengo abandonada y a Natalia porque es la mejor. En especial va dedicado a las cotorras del grupo de whatsapp don't missSwan me porque siempre me hacen reír.**

 **A mi preciosa novia porque cada día está, en lo bueno y en lo malo, haciéndome sonreír con sus detalles, porque aunque está lejos siempre está a mi lado, es mi fuerza para no rendirme, mi punto de apoyo, porque la quiero y la amo y sin ella no sé qué sería de mí.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 BAJO EL MANZANO.**

La luz de la mañana se colaba en la inmensa habitación a través del ventanal que daba a los inmensos jardines de su morada. Las cortinas impedían que su fuerza devastara la tranquilidad de la tenue estancia. Sobre la cama, envuelta en sábanas de seda, descansaba con los ojos cerrados, el rostro tranquilo y los cabellos enredados.

Solo el pequeño surco violeta bajo sus ojos delataba que no había sido una noche tranquila de descanso pues tras el baile una tormenta pereció desatarse en su alma, notaba su intranquilidad, la pequeña espina del miedo clavada en su corazón, su alma agitada y la voz de la razón gritándole una y otra vez que ella era el enemigo, su objetivo, el objeto de su venganza…

Durante años la idea de destruir a Regina Mills le había obsesionado, portándola prácticamente a la locura, empujándola a abandonar la comodidad de Londres donde su nombre era reverenciado y enfrascarse en un viaje cuya meta se tambaleaba sobre frágiles cimientos, una sonrisa de la joven Mills y todo cuanto siempre había deseado se destruiría.

Con el sonido de los pájaros anunciando la mañana, su empeño se centró en mantener lo ojos cerrados, abandonándose al cansancio mientras su cuerpo desnudo, perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor, buscaba acomodarse bajo el manto de sábanas suaves, acariciándola como a un bien preciado. A su lado, la tenue respiración de su doncella como señal inequívoca de que esta seguía sumida en un apacible sueño. El calor de su mano acariciando su vientre, ahí donde cayó al dormirse unas horas atrás, cuando el cansancio del largo ajetreo nocturno la dejó sin aliento, reconfortaba tibiamente su alma, plagada de soledad.

Recordaba vagamente aquella noche helada en la que la fortuna le condujo a recoger a esa muchacha que en ocasiones compartía su lecho. Se acercaba navidad y Londres estaba cubierto de un manto blanco grisáceo debido a la mugre que paseaba por sus calles. Ella volvía a su morada en su carruaje cuando vio a una muchacha harapienta y temblorosa solicitando limosna a la salida de la iglesia. En cualquier otra circunstancia jamás se habría detenido mas las fechas emblemáticas en las que estaban enternecieron su alma y decidió que esa chica podía servir como doncella en su palacete.

Ya hacía más de cinco años que Diana entró a trabajar para ella y durante todo ese tiempo se fue forjando una extraña amistad entre las dos, era una de las pocas personas que conocían el secreto de su identidad, también, junto a Graham, era de las pocas a las que les permitía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y opinar libremente sobre ellos, agradecía sus consejos aunque no solía ceder a sus demandas, obcecada como estaba en sus propios intereses.

Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Diana había despertado y se entretenía dibujando formas en su vientre, intentando llamar su atención. Cuando por fin aterrizó y abrió los ojos, estos se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de la muchacha que, tras susurrar un buenos días, deposito un beso sobre sus labios como solía hacer siempre que amanecía a su lado.

Sin responder al saludo de su doncella, se estiró perezosamente y se incorporó, buscando una prenda para cubrir su desnudez apenas visible por la tenue luz que conseguía colarse a través de las cortinas.

Mientras intentaba dejar el lecho, Diana, que la conocía demasiado bien, aferró con ternura su muñeca reteniéndola y se dirigió a ella con picardía y algo de curiosidad.

- **¿A dónde vas? Es temprano, puedes quedarte un rato aquí y podemos hablar sobre los motivos que tenías anoche de traerme a tu cama, hace mucho que no lo solicitabas.**

 **-** "Tengo hambre, es todo"

 **-No lo es, vamos Emma sabes que puedes contármelo. No es que me queje de compartir tu lecho, solo quiero entender qué pasa por tu cabecita.**

-"Nada especial, tú misma lo has dicho, hacía ya tiempo que no te pedía que vinieras"

 **-¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el baile? Yo también estuve ahí, también vi que apenas prestaste atención a tus invitados y que bailaste hasta el cansancio con la joven Mills.**

-"Tenía que hacerlo, si quiero que mi venganza sea fructífera tengo que ganarme a la muchacha, es una parte imprescindible de mi plan"

 **-Y en ese plan tuyo ¿Entra en juego enamorarse de ella?**

-"En absoluto"

 **-Pues ve con cuidado mi señora, te conozco y sé que ella significa más para ti de lo que imaginas.**

Sin dejar que Diana terminase de hablar, se cubrió con algo de ropa y abandonó la estancia en busca de algo para saciar su apetito, no tenía ganas de pensar en Regina, no aun, no tan temprano con su cabeza batallando con los latidos de su corazón cada vez que la imagen de la bella morena la asaltaba sin poder detenerla.

Tras un copioso desayuno, un largo baño caliente en el que intentó que su mente quedase vacía de cualquier asunto que la rondara, se dedicó a enfrascar su tiempo en quehaceres banales para evitar pensar en las palabras de su doncella.

Cuando caía la tarde se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mover ficha en esa extraña partida de ajedrez a la que solo ella parecía jugar y mandó a uno de sus criados con un mensaje a la residencia de los Mills invitándolos a compartir con él su cena.

El mensajero volvió con noticias afirmativas lo que provocó en su rostro una sonrisa, la codicia del señor Mills sería su ruina y su tumba.

Dio órdenes a diestro y siniestro para que todo estuviera listo a la llegada de sus invitados y cerca de las seis envió a su carruaje para recogerlos haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad y sobre todo se su inmensa fortuna.

Se preparó concienzudamente, vistiendo sus mejores galas y peinando sus cabellos, recogiéndolos en una cola larga y señorial, enguantando sus manos y recogiendo su bastón, esperó a sus invitados en la entrada principal.

Cuando el carruaje hizo su aparición, con pasos elegantes se acercó a la portezuela y la abrió, entregándole su mano s la joven muchacha que llevaba turbando sus pensamientos desde que la encontró en aquel bosque nada más llegar a Storybrooke.

-"Señorita Mills, es un honor volver a verla"

 **-Conde, el honor es mío**

La joven Mills aterrizó en la gravilla con gracilidad y tras ella sus padres, Henry y Cora Mills, agradecidos y orgullosos por ser invitados en casa del conde.

Siguiendo el protocolo, el anfitrión condujo a sus invitados enseñándoles diversas estancias de la casa, para finalmente dirigirse al comedor donde degustarían la cena. Durante todo el proceso, se concentró en que sus ojos no se perdieran en la joven morena que andaba sujeta a su brazo, preguntando con curiosidad incesante y riendo, llenando sus oídos con tan hermosa melodía y haciendo que perdiera la razón unos instantes.

La cena transcurrió sin gran ceremonia, el señor Mills se interesaba por los precios de sus mercaderías en el viejo continente y el joven Swan relataba historias de su vida en la corte londinense. De vez en cuando sus ojos, sin poder controlarlos se perdían en el rostro de Regina, percatándose de que esta estaba interpretando el papel de perfecta dama cuando en realidad el tedio se dibujaba en sus pupilas, siempre que encontraba ocasión sus ojos negros se perdían más allá del ventanal donde se apreciaba la puesta de sol y Emma, en esos instantes, estaba dispuesta a dar toda su fortuna por saber qué estaba pensando su joven invitada.

Tras la cena el señor Mills alargó la conversación halagando la majestuosidad de la mansión en la que se encontraban, sin percatarse de que su anfitrión apenas escuchaba, perdido en su propia contemplación, perdido en los rasgos de Regina completamente atrapado por ella.

La joven Mills, comprendiendo que el conde no dejaba de observarla, se ruborizó y le regaló una tímida sonrisa, gesto que lleno de valor el maltrecho corazón de la joven.

"A usted señorita Mills ¿Qué estancia fue la que más disfruto de mi morada?"

 **-Todas son hermosas mi señor… mas aun no tuvimos el placer de conocer sus jardines, dicen que son los más hermosos del lugar**

-"¿Le gustaría conocerlos?"

- **Sin duda alguna mi señor**

Haciendo oídos sordos a las replicas de los Mills sobre la caída de la noche, el frío o que no les parecía apropiado, el conde dejó su lugar presidiendo la mesa y ofreció su brazo a Regina, esta lo aceptó encantada y se dejó guiar hacia el jardín con el carmín poblando sus mejillas y una hermosa sonrisa que no podía borrar.

Vagaron bajo la anaranjada luz del anochecer por esos parajes que a la joven Mills se le antojaron mágicos, miles de colores en contraste con el verde, aromas y fragancia que inundaban sus sentidos y la compañía de ese misterioso conde que la miraba como si ella fuese lo más preciado del mundo.

Finalmente su paseo se detuvo bajo un enorme manzano, el conde soltó a su joven acompañante para alcanzar uno de los frutos ya maduros, mordiéndolo y degustando su sabor con los ojos cerrados.

-"Deliciosa… ¿Os gustaría probarla?"

- **Me encantaría mi señor.**

Con una sonrisa, el conde entregó el fruto a su acompañante. Regina mordió con timidez, degustando su dulzura y, sin quererlo, una pequeña gota de jugo cayó por su comisura. Rápidamente, el joven Swan sacó un pañuelo recogiéndola con gracilidad, acariciando la suave piel de la morena y estremeciendo cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sus dedos se quedaron sobre el rostro de la joven mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la negra inmensidad, la mirada de Regina. Un nudo nació en su garganta y su corazón se disparó. Estaba perdida, completamente perdida.

Diana tenía razón, Regina Mills significaba para ella mucho más de lo que podía llegarse a admitir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi tatita Vero a mi princesita Gen por su inmensa paciencia, a mi hija Kath aunque moleste a su otra madre, a Alex porque me hizo ilu hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo, a mi mujer por cada segundo de felicidad que me regala, a Bego porque en cuanto pueda me tengo que poner al día con su historia que por cierto la remiendo encarecidamente, "El palacete" es realmente maravillosa y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Antes de nada quiero disculparme por el retraso, han sido meses difíciles e intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Gracias por vuestra paciencia al esperarme tanto tiempo yo no habría sido capaz xD.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 RESQUEBRAJADA**

Pasaban los días y apenas se daban cuenta, una sucesión de momentos, de atardeceres, bailes y fiestas en las que sin quererlo, sin apenas buscarlo, se acercaban más de lo que Emma quería y aun así no podía evitar.

Llevaba por dentro los anhelos que despertaban esos ojos oscuros de Regina, la sonrisa radiante y su risa cristalina… Sin que nadie más que ella misma y sus propios pensamientos interfirieran en el arduo trabajo de llevar recuento de cada instante disfrutado junto a la joven Mills.

Atrás quedó su momento bajo el manzano, aquel preciso instante en el que razón y corazón entraron en batalla singular, luchando por dominar sus instintos. Dejar de lado ese sentimiento que ardía como el fuego y crecía día a día al contemplarla, sabiendo que de ganar la batalla echaría por tierra toda una vida planeando una venganza que estaba próxima al alcanzar, una venganza que, bajo el embrujo de sus ojos negros, era incapaz de recordar.

El manzano de su jardín, testigo mudo del primer tambaleo de sus muros, se convirtió en el lugar donde, sin quererlo, acababan encontrándose, mirándose a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Bajo el majestuoso árbol encontraban la sombra para cobijarse mientras aventuras de tiempos pasados eran narradas con pasión, mientras el silencio nada incómodo, cómplice de los mil sonidos que regalaba el jardín al caer la tarde, se instauraba entre ambas contemplando una vez más la puesta de sol.

Retazos, instantes que su mente atesoraba, que su alma guardaba atormentando sus noches, frías y vacías. Era entonces cuando, sin poder dormir, lágrimas de rabie e impotencia surcaban sus mejillas y el grito mudo contra su almohada liberada cada duda y cada lamento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta? ¿Tan bella? ¿Tan dulce? Por qué tenía que ser tan distinta a como se obligó a imaginarla. Ella era la clave de todo, su desgracia el cumplimiento de tan ansiada venganza, su muerte el alivio de un alma que llevaba veinte años luchando con dos identidades, dos nombres que batallaban por tomar el control, no podía fallar, no podía ceder… Regina debía morir o toda su vida habría sido en vano.

Mas llegaba el día y con él el carruaje que anunciaba la llegada de la joven a su morada, toda su lucha que asolaba sus noches quedaba reducida a cenizas, son una sonrisa la joven conseguía desarmarla por completo. Regina buscaba su compañía, sus escasas palabras, día sí y día también acababa apareciendo en su casa con una nueva excusa, cada vez menos elaborada cuando el único motivo que realmente albergaba era que quería estar a su lado. Ella lo sabía, leía en sus oscuros ojos la curiosidad teñida de pasión juvenil, sabía que la joven Mills había caído en su hechizo tal y como pretendía, lo miraba embelesada, se perdía en su voz narrando aquellas historias que poblaban su biblioteca, traídas directamente de Londres para llenar la mente de la joven con tiernas historias y grandes tragedias, llenar sus ojos de lágrimas y su alma y su corazón de un deseo enfermizo, protagonizar ella misma una historia de amor como aquellas que encerraban esos libros que tanto amaba.

No podía… No quería escuchar la voz de la razón, las advertencias de Graham o de Diana cuando le decían exasperados que la solución era marcharse de ahí, volver a Londres y olvidar de una vez por todas, ese deseo de venganza que la estaba consumiendo.

Quería ceder a sus ruegos, evitar sus impulsos mas la herida de su alma, aun abierta e infectada, sembraban el odio en sus acciones, no era tarde, Regina estaba perdida por muy hermosa que le pudiese parecer.

Y así convivía, el odio y la llama del amor enfrentados, día y noche separados por sus emociones dispersas, fiestas opulentas en las que ostentaba su poder, reuniones más discretas en las que, poco a poco, iba conociendo a Regina. Sus anhelos, sus ilusiones, sonriendo sin pretenderlo, contemplando bajo los rayos del sol o el repiquetear del fuego en la chimenea, con sus libros en las manos o los labios llenos de sueños, de futuro, de sonrisas…

Sentía que, de seguir así, acabaría enloqueciendo. La morena se había colado hasta en sus sueños, al cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al descanso era ella quien poblaba su mente, su sonrisa radiante y mil momento cotidianos que podían ser suyos, juntas, lejos de todo, mas al despertar la realidad caía sobre sus hombros pues, si bien era cierto que la joven Mills mostraba interés por él, era de James Swan de quien se había enamorado, no de ella, no de Emma.

Necesitaba terminar, tras semanas de torturarse con sus anhelos y su deber supo que debía poner punto y final. Su venganza estaba resquebrajada puesto que por mucho que se jurase a sí misma que aun era capaz de hacerle daño a esa joven, en el fondo sabía que era mentira, que no podía tocarla, no podía matarla. El amor venció la batalla y ella tomó su decisión. Partiría a Londres al caer el alba, se alejaría de ahí, volvería a su vida como Conde en el viejo continente y viviría sabiendo que, de un modo u otro estaba haciendo lo que debía, que Regina tendría una vida, quizá no como en sus sueños de juventud pero al menor viviría.

Como cada atardecer, el sonido del carruaje le indicó que ella ya estaba en su mansión. Salió como siempre a recibirla, con su perfecta máscara, con su perfecto disfraz. La ayudó a poner los pies sobre la gravilla con gracilidad y clavó su mirada aguamarina en los oscuros ojos de la joven, quizás más tiempo del acostumbrado ya que pretendía memorizarlos y no olvidarlos jamás, mientras un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta y su corazón se desbocaba con el simple contacto de sus manos unidas.

Regina, miraba su rostro entre curiosa y divertida ya que era la primera vez que veía en él restos de emoción desde que se conocieron en aquel arrollo cuando el conde vagaba perdido y sin rumbo buscando su morada, hacía ya una eternidad de ese acontecimiento.

Al ver que este no soltaba su mano, la incógnita tiñó sus bellos rasgos y, mordiendo su labio sin atreverse a formular sus preguntas, al final venció la curiosidad y su dulce voz rompió el silencio trayendo al joven Conde del limbo en el que parecía haber metido sus pensamientos

- **¿Ocurre algo mi señor? Parecéis preocupado.**

-"No, no ocurre nada. ¿Paseáis conmigo mi señora? Hace una tarde muy bonita"

Con una sonrisa, Regina agarró el brazo que el conde le tendía, empezando a caminar a su lado sin rumbo fijo, aunque sus pies los llevaron como solían hacer en múltiples ocasiones bajo aquel manzano donde solían ver la puesta de sol.

Durante el trayecto, la joven Mills no dejó de parlotear sobre los cabellos rubios de su anfitrión, largos y recogidos a la última moda en Londres, preguntándole si todos los caballeros de alta cuna los llevaban tan largos como él, saciando un poco su curiosidad infinita.

Finalmente llegaron bajo el árbol, cómplice de tantos pequeños momentos que ambas vivieron y, por motivos diferentes, ambas conservaban en el recuerdo, mientras el silencio volvía a bailar entre ellas.

Regina, preocupada al ver que el joven conde estaba más callado y abatido que de costumbre, no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su hombro, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos. En ellos se leía la duda, el miedo, no entendía el dolor reflejado en esos orbes aguamarina que la fascinaban, su apatía, no entendía por qué de la noche a la mañana se habían alejado tanto…

- **¿Qué os ocurre? Estáis distinto**

-"No es nada, apenas dormí y debo estar cansado"

Una respuesta evasiva que no terminó de contentar a la joven mas se mantuvo en silencio. Sea lo que sea era problema del conde y ella no tenía porque meterse. Al ver que su excusa no contentaba del todo a su perspicaz interlocutora, Emma rellenó el silencio con cualquier tema insulso que viniese a su mente.

-"Entonces vuestro padre sigue haciendo negocios con los Hood"

 **-Sí, desde hace años, aunque parece que el mejor negocio que va a hacer con él soy yo…**

-"¿Vos?"

 **-Sí, lo escuché hablando con el coronel Hood, al parecer quiere que yo sea su esposa, mi padre está esperando que se presente otro pretendiente más de su agrado pero si eso no sucede acabaré casada con esa alimaña**

-"¿No os gusta?"

 **-En absoluto, lo detesto, cada día rezo por que aparezca aquel que me librara de convertirme en suya**

Emma se arrepentía de haber tocado el tema del coronel Hood, en sus investigaciones descubrió que era socio de los Mills en todos sus negocios, descubrió también que era el mismo quien manchaba sus manos cuando Henry Mills se negaba a hacerlo. Imaginar a Regina bajo su yugo le resultó asfixiante y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

La ilusión en la voz de la joven morena al pronunciar su ruego, su deseo de que alguien la librase de tan horrible sino, desbocó su corazón mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Regina una vez más, en ellos pudo leer con claridad el grito mudo, la súplica, lo amaba a él y no quería pertenecerle a nadie más.

Iba a hablar, a gritar que no podía ser, dañarla, romperla en pedazos era mejor que permanecer atrapada en su mirada, mas ni un solo sonido salió de sus labios mientras estos, quebrados y decididos, cortaron la escasa distancia que había entre ambas regalándole un beso.

Solo un roce, casto, tímido, mas cargado de promesas que no se atrevía a pronunciar, de palabras que llevaban quemando su alma semanas y no pudo decir, un beso que era un error, el mayor error de su vida y aun así tan necesario como el aire que respiraban. El sabor dulce y suave de sus labios la empujó a una realidad aterradora, estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada de la hija de su enemigo.

Como si un rayo recorriese su columna, se separó de ella con el terror y la angustia anclados en sus ojos, mirándola con el alma quebrada.

-"Lo…Lo siento señorita Mills, no debí hacer algo así…"

 **-No os disculpéis mi señor, yo también lo deseaba… En el fondo lo sabía, sabía que vos me rescataríais de ese matrimonio sin sentido, que me amáis como yo a vos**

-"Yo no voy a rescataros, volveré a Londres dentro de unos días y dudo que regrese"

 **-No… No lo entiendo, Creí que… ¿No sentís nada por mí?**

-"Siento, siento demasiado y por eso mismo debo marcharme"

 **-No lo entiendo…**

-"No hace falta que lo entendáis, simplemente no puedo daros lo que necesitáis, no puedo…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi tatita Vero, a Gen porque ha esperado mucho por mis actualizaciones, a Alex porque es un sol, a mi esposa simplemente porque es la luz de mi vida y la amo, A mi hija Kath y mi madre Diana por sus chantajes y porque las quiero, a Bego porque no me he olvidado de ella y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7 NO TENGO ELECCIÓN**

Un beso, robado a la sombra de un manzano, un gesto simple y a veces desprestigiado, en ocasiones regalado sin pensar en el enorme valor que ostenta. Un beso, caricia suave sobre sus labios, de sabor a inocencia, pureza y juventud, un beso que desató la peor de las tormentas en su alma y , a la vez, despertó la alegría durante años dormida, despertó el deseo, por una vez en su vida, de dejar todo atrás y simplemente fundirse, dejarse llevar, un sueño utópico del que debía despertar y, aun así, tras varias semanas soñando día y noche con esos labios, no fue capaz de llenar sus cofres y baúles para partir, no fue capaz de alejarse de ella, de Regina, de la mujer que le había robado el sentido por completo.

Durante sus noches de insomnio revivía cada detalle con una sonrisa en el rostro, con mil lágrimas poblando sus mejillas, con el corazón quebrado en mil pedazos y a la vez latiendo con más vida que nunca. Durante sus días la rutina se volvió tediosa y aburrida ya que se negó a recibir a Regina en su casa tras ese encuentro, alegado que era mejor distanciarse ya que él no podía proporcionarle el alivio que ella necesitaba. A pesar de su amarga insistencia, tras una semana de rechazos deliberados la joven Mills pareció darse por vencida.

Intentaba sacarla de su cabeza, salía a cabalgar al alba y tornaba a su hogar con el cuerpo adolorida, el alma cansada y la mirada triste. La mejor opción era embarcarse y lo sabía, cada día se juraba a sí misma que al día siguiente dejaría todo atrás y subiría a bordo de cualquier navío que le retornara a su hogar en Londres mas tocaba el alba y simplemente cogía su corcel sin atreverse a partir, a marcharse… La sola idea de no volver a ver a Regina jamás dolía tanto que prefería la tortura de sus pensamientos, del recuerdo de ese beso, sufrir en silencio… Llegaba nuevamente el amanecer y se negaba a marcharse, su corazón agrietado se lo impedía.

Mientras deambulaba por las estancias de su morada escuchaba los susurros de sus criados, cotilleos que resonaban en las cocinas… Su joven señor estaba enamorado y se negaba a complacerse, a cumplir el capricho de tomar a la muchacha como su esposa, sin juicio, sin motivo… Enloquecía encerrada en la biblioteca releyendo los textos que tanto le gustaban a Regina, gritaba en la soledad, gemía entre lágrimas porque todo había acabado, porque ella no era digna de Regina, no al haber deseado su mal durante toda su vida, no al ser una mentira, una farsa, una mujer encerrada en ropajes masculinos, disfrazada con un nombre y un título que por derecho no le pertenecían, su amor por la joven Mills solo podía llevarlas a un final más aterrador que aquellos finales de tragedia. Había hecho bien en rechazarla, había hecho bien abandonándola…

O eso se repetía hasta el cansancio cuando caía la noche y los fantasmas de sus acciones la aprisionaban. Había escuchado la noticia, aquella que corría por el pueblo de boca en boca, Robin Hood había pedido la mano de la joven Mills y Henry con gusto se la había concedido, en unos días se iba a celebrar por todo lo alto en la residencia de los Mills una fiesta en honor a los recién prometidos y muy pronto esposos. Robin, el hombre al que Regina detesta, el hombre que la mira como si fuese un objeto y que solo ansía poseerla, no amarla como ella se merece, el mismo hombre por cuya mano tantos habían sucumbido en la desgracia, él la iba a tener, iba a desposarse con la mujer a la que amaba y solo de pensarlo le hervían las entrañas.

Llegó la mañana, y ese anochecer sería el gran día, el principio del fin, la noche traía consigo la desgracia de saber a Regina prometida con un bandido, con un hombre despreciable y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

No sabía cómo ocupar su tiempo para no destruir por su rabia todos los objetos que se encontraban a su paso, por su mente pasó la desquiciada idea de convertir su preciado manzano en astillas, mas tal afrenta contra el árbol no calmaría le ardor de su alma, los celos, la rabia, la locura cada vez más intensa que se apoderaba de su ser al imaginar los suaves labios de Regina mancillados por un hombre que no merece ni besar el suelo por donde pisa.

Encerrada en su habitación con las manos en sus cabellos, sueltos y rebeldes, con la mirada fija en un punto inexacto de la pared y las lágrimas descendiendo lentamente por sus mejillas, Diana la encontró al entrar en la estancia, preocupada por su amiga ya que durante las últimas semanas se había comportado como una auténtica demente y sabía de sobra el motivo, la boda de Regina.

Emma la miró, en sus ojos apagados no había signo de lucha, de rabia, de odio, simplemente se había desvanecido la vida de sus orbes azulados, por lo que Diana, mirándola de frente resopló.

- **¿Has visto en qué te has convertido? Pareces un muñeco de trapo, una marioneta sin vida, sin un propósito ¿Qué diablos te pasa?**

-"¿Qué me pasa? Se va a casar con un impresentable"

 **-Y tú te quedas aquí, encerrada en la alcoba sin hacer nada**

-"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Presentarme en la fiesta y llevármela? ¿Reclamarla? No tengo derecho"

 **-Creo recordar que nos embarcamos hace meses en un viaje absurdo porque estabas empeñada en convertir a Regina Mills en tu mujer para vengarte de su padre, ahora dejas que otro hombre la despose, no hay quién te entienda**

-"Entonces era distinto Diana, yo no la conocía, no sabía que era una persona maravillosa, no importaba hacerla sufrir"

- **Si ahora te importa ¿Por qué dejas que sufra cuando sabes que una palabra tuya romperá esa farsa de compromiso? Ella no quiere ese enlace, no lo quiere a él.**

-"No, ella quiere a James Swan, al conde… a alguien que no existe Diana"

 **-Te equivocas, ella te quiere a ti, seas quien seas… Deseabas tenerla, casarte con ella, vengarte… ¿No hay mejor venganza que arrebatarle al hombre que tanto te hizo sufrir a su única hija? Esas fueron tus palabras hace meses cuando embarcamos. ¿Quieres vengarte? Ves a buscarla, rompe ese compromiso, cásate con ella y hazla feliz.**

-"No puedo"

 **-Sí puedes, lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo. Os he visto juntas, he visto como te mira, si fueses una campesina te miraría igual porque esta enamorada, no de tu nombre, no de tu título, está enamorada de ti.**

Emma cerró los ojos notando como un torbellino de emociones nacía en su interior mareándola durante unos instantes. Su mente ennegreció hasta que un solo recuerdo anidó en ella, el recuerdo de un beso que lo cambió todo, un beso que le devolvió la vida.

Al abrir los ojos en esto se veía una nueva determinación, iría a esa fiesta de compromiso, no podía perdérsela por nada del mundo.

-"Prepara mi mejor traje Diana, tengo que ir a una fiesta y ya llego tarde"

El sonido de la gente a su alrededor la asfixiaba, las risas de los hombres, los susurros de las mujeres… Se sentía fuera de lugar y era irónico ya que era la protagonista de esa función sin sentido.

Su mente no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez el recuerdo de un casto beso robado bajo un manzano, el conde Swan la inquietaba, no salía de su cabeza y, en esos instantes, apunto de convertirse en la prometida de un ser odioso, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué él no había ido a rescatarla, por qué le negó la entrada a su hogar y, sobre todo se preguntaba por qué no se había marchado a Londres como le había dicho que haría.

No es que lo hubiese espiado, al menos no a propósito, solo se dejaba caer cada mañana por el monto desde el cual podía verlo cabalgar durante horas sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos llorosos y preguntándose a qué e tenía tanto miedo para no querer desposarla.

El amor no era un problema, hacía ya mucho tiempo que sabía que el conde la amaba, sus ojos eran un libro abierto y ella doraba adentrarse en ellos, lo que sentían ambos era intenso y bello… No comprendía por qué les negaba el derecho a empezar una historia, por qué la obligaba a desposarse con ese hombre, por qué no había pedido ser él quien la llevase al altar.

Resopló hastiada, cansada, llevaba semanas sin poder dormir, llorando amargas lágrimas por su corazón roto, por sus porqué sin respuesta, por ese beso que abrió las puertas de un sueño hecho realidad para cerrarlas con fuerza, quebrándola por completo. Una cosa estaba clara, por mucho que se casara con Robin jamás sacaría de su mente ese beso, el mejor momento de su vida, un error.

Alzó la vista y le vio, su futuro esposo, solo de contemplarlo se le revolvían las tripas. Ni siquiera el día de su compromiso se privaba de mirar como un lagarto a todas las muchachas del lugar, con ojos cargados de lujuria, sabiendo que su matrimonio con la joven Mills era fachada, era subir un escalón en la jerarquía entrando a formar parte de la familia más adinerada del pueblo.

De pronto, cuando pensó que no podía soportar un minuto más el atronador sonido de las risas y las copas brindado en honor de una felicidad hipócrita, las puertas de su casa se abrieron con estruendo, dando paso a James Swan. Las voces enmudecieron contemplándolo en el acto ya que hacía semanas que se había atrincherado en su mansión y no acudía a reuniones sociales. Su rostro, acalorado, mostraba los signos de quien ha llegado apresurado y sin darse tiempo al descanso, mas ese hecho quedo eclipsado por la elegancia de su atuendo, ostentando una vez más su alto puesto en la jerarquía, estaba por encima de todos y eso era un hecho que nadía olvidaba.

No necesitaba presentación y lo sabía. Sus ojos verdeazulados la buscaron durante unos instantes y Regina no fue capaz de descifrar todo cuanto deseaba decirle en esa fugaz mirada. Henry Mills, al ver que el Conde se había dignado a presentarse a la fiesta en honor a su hija, se acercó a él como buen anfitrión para darle la bienvenida a su morada, mas James Swan le cortó en el acto, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.

-"Lo siento señor Mills, sé que llego tarde"

 **-No os preocupéis señor, vos siempre seréis bien recibido en este hogar**

-"No me refería a la fiesta mi señor, sé que llego tarde, que le habéis prometido a vuestro socio el señor Hood la mano de Regina en matrimonio, no quise interferir, no quise interponerme mas la razón y el buen juicio han quedado eclipsadas por mi ardiente amor por vuestra hija, un amor que cada día crece y no puedo esconder, un amor del que no quiero escapar. Sé que no es civilizado presentarme de esta manera el día de su compromiso, no tengo elección, vengo a rogaros que me concedáis la mano de vuestra hija en matrimonio"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi tatita Vero, a mi hija Kath porque me debe un rw, a mi princesita Gen por su paciencia, a mi esposa porque sin ella no sé qué hacer con mi vida, a Bego porque pronto me pondré al día con su fic y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8 LA MÁSCARA**

Había enloquecido, lo sabía, mas no importaba en absoluto. No cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella dejando al pasar el rastro de una sonrisa que no se borraba, las lágrimas de alegría que amenazaban con salir, con inundar sus rosadas mejillas, ruborizadas, no leyendo en sus orbes marrón oscuro la adoración ante sus palabras mientras el resto de invitados enmudecía de sorpresa y asombro.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar el grito de odio proveniente de aquel que también pretendía la mano de su Regina, ni la enorme discusión que originó su presencia, su afrenta. Solo tenía ojos para Regina, su Regina que sonriente lo miraba como si nada más en el mundo existiese.

Cuando el tumulto fue creciendo y la ira anidando en los ebrios invitados, el señor Mills se vio obligado a intervenir, llamando a la paz y al orden, sin poder evitar posar su mirada en el leve intercambio de gestos entre el conde y su joven hija, no pasó desapercibido ante sus ojos el alivio de Regina, el gran afecto en sus pupilas, sonriendo satisfecho.

 **-Calma señores, orden en mi morada… Es algo inaudito tener dos pretendientes y solo una dama, mas ante todo y siempre pesará en mí la felicidad de mi hija Regina…**

Tras sus palabras y el repentino silencio que reinó en el salón, todas las miradas se posaron sobre la joven Mills. Esta ruborizándose agachó sus ojos rogando con toda su alma por librarse de tal artimaña, no deseaba ser la esposa de Hood en absoluto, solo esperaba que el conde no hubiese llegado demasiado tarde.

Henry se acercó a ella, haciéndola participe de tan inesperada situación, sabiendo que su hija ya había hecho su elección, sabiendo que sus aspiraciones de grandeza iban a ser satisfechas.

- **Hija mía, ante todo busco y siempre he buscado tu felicidad. Son dos los pretendientes y tuya la decisión.**

Regina tragó saliva notando como su corazón se agitaba en su pecho y las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos, lágrimas de dicha mientras sus ojos se encontraban una vez más con el gesto serio y decidido del conde. Él la miraba solo a ella, como si la agitación provocada no le importase lo más mínimo, él la miraba y ella sabía que había sido suya desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron.

- **Padre, mi decisión fue tomada antes de este horrible entuerto, los sentimientos del Conde Swan son completamente correspondidos, también lo amo y deseo por encima de todo ser su mujer.**

Tras esa respuesta, el silencio de los invitados roto únicamente por el grito furioso de Hood, ebrio y herido en su orgullo al ver a Regina huir de sus manos y con ella la oportunidad de ascender, de ser respetado.

Con un gesto de su mano, amigos y parientes del novio despechado fueron desapareciendo del hogar de los Mills, quedando solo Hood que, con ira, se encaró al conde Swan. Sus ojos destilaban odio y sus palabras un veneno punzante.

- **No importa cuánto tiempo pase conde, esta afrenta no caerá en el olvidó, llegará un día en el que vengaré mi honor mancillado.**

Escupiendo su amenaza con despreció, salió de la casa dejando atrás únicamente a los Mills acompañados de Regina.

Cuando el silencio se hizo pesado, el señor Mills lo rompió sin titubear, al fin y al cabo su hija iba a ser condesa tal y como había deseado desde que supo que el heredero de los Swan se instalaba en sus cercanías.

 **-Estoy complacido por la decisión de mi hija, pronto será vuestra esposa, siento que la dejo en las mejores manos.**

-"La hará feliz señor Mills, se lo prometo"

SQ

Los días pasaron con lentitud, sus negocios al otro lado del mundo mantenían su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo mientras sus ratos libres los dedicaba a su joven prometida con gusto, sin saber muy bien cuánto iba a durar ese idilio romántico que mantenía con ella, cuando su secreto saliera a la luz le daría el poder de destruirla en cuestión de segundos.

Se encontraban todos los días durante la tarde, paseaban y acababan bajo el manzano, el mismo que había sido mudo testigo de su historia, su primer beso cargado de dudas y sentimientos profundos, todos los que vinieron después, más suaves y dulces, una certeza entre dos personas que se aman.

Solo quedaba un día para la boda, el enlace más esperado en el pueblo, solo quedaba un día para que finalmente desvelara su secreto. Había intentado hablar con Regina en multitud de ocasiones, contarle la verdad antes de su enlace mas le faltó siempre el valor en el último momento, arrastraba su máscara pues con ella se sentía segura, con ella podía amarla bajo el manzano y si su historia terminaba antes de comenzar por lo menos podría atesorar esos momentos que vivía con ella, esos pequeños rayos de luz que inundaban su alma de paz, de felicidad, verdadera y única tras casi veinte años.

Bajo el manzano miraba al horizonte, pensando en el mañana, en su enlace, en lo que podía ser el principio de una vida de amor junto a Regina o su final por ser un fraude.

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos no notó su llegada y esta, con una sonrisa al pillarlo desprevenido, lo envolvió con sus brazos provocándole un leve sobresalto.

-"Llegáis pronto mi señora"

 **-Lo sé, no podía estarme quieta, además huí de mi madre que sigue queriendo probarme vestidos… Quiero que sea ya mañana, casarme y olvidarme de tanto preparativo**

 **-** "Regina…"

 **-¿Sí mi señor?**

-"Si yo fuese otra persona ¿Me amaríais?"

 **-En qué sentido lo preguntáis**

-"Si no fuese conde, si solo fuese alguien normal y corriente"

 **-Seáis quien seáis os amaré mi señor, no fue vuestro título ni tampoco vuestro dinero lo que me atrajo de vos**

-"¿Y qué fue?"

 **-Tenéis los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca… Y no es lo único, sois inteligente, dulce, amable, mucho más delicado que cualquier hombre que pude conocer, me dais seguridad, me siento bien con vos, puedo hablar libremente si que me juzguéis, me dais alas, siempre habéis sido bueno conmigo y si, me habría enamorado de vos siempre y cuando la persona que seais mantuviera esas cualidades.**

Una sonrisa tímida nació en sus labios y Regina se tomó la libertad de besarlos. Desde que se habían prometido procuraba hacerlo siempre que encontraba oportunidad, le encantaba su sabor, su delicadeza y su dulzura.

Tras romper el contacto la sonrisa del Conde no desaparecía mientras la joven Mills acariciaba su rostro, mirándolo con ternura.

- **¿Por qué tanta pregunta? ¿Os habéis arrepentido?**

-"¿Después del lio que armé para que seáis mi esposa? Jamás mi dulce Regina, mañana nos casaremos, nada de dudas

 **-Admitidlo**

-"¿Qué debo admitir?"

 **-Que esperasteis hasta el último momento solo por tener el placer de presentaros con vuestras mejores galas y alardear sobre vuestro inmenso poder.**

Con una carcajada volvió a atrapar los labios de la morena en un beso, más largo que el anterior, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura como si tuviese miedo a que esta se desvaneciera.

Solo quedaba un día para convertir a Regina Mills en su esposa, solo un día para que un secreto celosamente guardado durante veinte años fuese revelado y, de salir todo mal, fuese el motivo de su propia destrucción.

Amaneció el día de su boda, ni una nube enturbiaba el cielo y la brisa, cálida y suave, invitaba a la paz y al sosiego. Todo aquello que le faltaba a su alma mientras se dejaba vestir por Diana con su traje de boda, mirando en el espejo su fachada, su máscara, deseando por primera vez en muchos años poder ser ella misma sabiendo que era imposible si quería desposar a Regina.

Los preparativos para el gran día habían traído de cabeza a todos sus criados durante la última semana, mas no tuvo un solo motivo de queja. Su jardín ya estaba adornado con todo lujo de detalles para agradar a su joven prometida, así como la carpa donde se celebraría el gran baile, comida y bebida para un regimiento de la mejor calidad. Solo quedaba esperar a la novia para dar comienzo a la ceremonia y esta no se hizo de rogar.

Al verla se quedó sin aliento unos instantes ante su frescura y elegancia, ante su belleza infinita. El vestido blanco caía sobre ella como una cascada, dibujando su figura con gracilidad. Sus rasgos adornados con una deslumbrante sonrisa, sus cabellos impecablemente recogidos por el velo nupcial, tragó salivo intentando que su corazón desbocado recobrase su ritmo normal, cuando su mano enguantada sujeto a la de su futura esposa, ayudándola a llegar al altar de rosas que había confeccionado para su enlace.

Durante la ceremonia no pudo escuchar las palabras del sacerdote, enfrascada en los rasgos de Regina, solo consiguió descifrar a duras penas los votos y las promesas, el intercambio de anillos y el final. Todo terminó con un beso, con ese gesto la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado se convertía en su esposa, suya…

De la mano la condujo solemne hacia el banquete, recibiendo la enhorabuena de todos los invitados. Sin que la sonrisa se esfumara del rostro, bailaron, comieron, rieron… Disfrutaron de la fiesta, de la promesa de estar juntos para siempre.

Cuando caía la noche, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y la brisa se tornaba fresca, los criados fueron alentando a la gente a marcharse. Fue entonces cuando Regina, entre lágrimas de emoción y alegría, se despidió de sus padres pues ahora era la señora Swan, condesa y su hogar ya no sería el mismo donde creció, ya no sería el hogar de los Mills.

Cuando todos se marcharon y solo quedaban los criados recogiendo los restos de su fiesta, Regina notó como su esposo la cogía en sus brazos y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-"¿Vamos mi lady?"

 **-Vamos, pero podéis dejarme en el suelo, soy perfectamente capaz de andar**

-"Lo sé, pero me apetece llevar a mi esposa en brazos a su nuevo hogar"

Entre risas y el rubor en las mejillas, el conde la condujo dentro de la mansión que ya conocía de memoria, sorteando los pasillos, directos a la habitación.

Cuando entraron, Emma constató que sus hombres habían hecho un buen trabajo al decorarla para su primera noche de matrimonio, su primera noche… Solo de pensarlo se le encogía el estómago.

Depositó con cuidado a su esposa en el suelo y esta, al mirar su rostro, comprendió que algo no iba bien angustiándose en el acto.

 **-¿Qué os ocurre? Estáis abatido**

-"Regina, deberías sentarte debo hablar contigo"

La joven lo miró con curiosidad y siguió su indicación, tomando asiento en el borde del lecho. Emma no tardó en sentarse a su lado y suspirar lánguidamente.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

-"Hay algo que debes saber, algo que quería haberte contado antes y no tuve valor para hacerlo mas no hay motivo para seguir ocultándolo"

Al ver que la voz del conde empezaba a temblar, su nerviosismo, Regina tomó su mano, apretándola, intentando darle fuerza y regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

 **-Sea lo que sea me lo podéis contar, ahora soy vuestra esposa, podéis confiar en mí**

Resopló una vez más, era en ese momento o nunca, ella debía saberlo, lo merecía, se lo debía…

-"Estoy a punto de revelarte un secreto que llevo guardando veinte años, un secreto que de salir a la luz sería mi ruina… Yo no me llamo James Swan, el heredero de los Swan murió siendo un niño y la condesa le buscó un reemplazo para no perder toda su fortuna, yo fue dicho remplazo. Mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Emma"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi tatita Vero, a mi hija Kath porque el incesto la trajo en carruaje, a Gen porque me echaba de menos, a mi esposa porque soy suya por completo, a Bego porque es perfecta tal y como es y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9 CONDESA SWAN**

Durante unos instantes, Regina miró a su esposo entre curiosa y divertida, intentando entender su extraña revelación mientras el conde la observaba tembloroso. Sus ojos aguamarina teñidos de miedo y angustia mientras los nervios carcomían su estómago, esperando la reacción de su mujer, una reacción que tardaba en llegar y que no auguraba nada bueno.

Finalmente Regina habló, intentando ahogarla risa nerviosa que notaba en la boca de su estómago y entender las palabras de James.

- **Pero mi señor, Emma es un nombre de mujer… No lo entiendo**

Una tímida sonrisa en sus labios sonrosados, incitando al conde a continuar con su historia, a explicarse mejor, le dieron a Emma el valor para continuar, al fin y al cabo Regina no había salido corriendo ni la había acusado ofendida.

-"Lo sé, y es mi nombre porque yo soy una mujer Regina, una mujer que ha vivido toda su vida disfrazada de hombre, sustituyendo a un niño muerto, haciéndose pasar por él para que el nombre Swan no callera en el olvido"

Una vez más se hizo el silencio entre ellas, silencio entrecortado por la agitada y nerviosa respiración de Emma, mirando a su mujer, buscando indicios de cólera y horror en sus gestos mientras ella solo observaba la pared con el rostro pensativo. Finalmente Regina volvió su mirada hacia ella con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, descolocando por completo los esquemas de la joven Swan.

- **Ahora comprendo por qué no queríais desposarme en un principio, por temor a descubrir vuestro secreto**

-"No quería implicarte en esta vida de mentira y engaño Regina, tú mereces a alguien que sea real, no un disfraz como yo… Quise alejarme, marcharme, quise darte la oportunidad de otra vida lejos de mi pero no pude, me enamoré y la idea de imaginarte en brazos de otro, compartiendo tus días con alguien que no fuese yo me destruía, fui egoísta mas no tenía elección, no podía soportar vivir una vida sin que tu estuvieras a mi lado…"

Sus palabras, ensayadas durante días, desde que pidió su mano para convertirla en su esposa, enmudecieron ante Regina, colocando suavemente la mano en su rostro y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que la habían embrujado por completo.

Tímida pero decidida, la morena junto sus labios en un casto beso, solo un roce, una pequeña caricia que bastaron para robarle el aliento y abandonarse a su dulzura, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se desbocada en su pecho y su vientre ardía de deseo.

- **Seáis hombre o mujer, James o Emma, seguís siendo la misma persona de la que yo me enamoré. Jamás traicionaría vuestra confianza, será un secreto que con celo guardaré, lo prometo. Solo no me alejéis por miedo a herirme, no me apartéis de vuestro lado nada más empezar, hace unas horas juré que sería vuestra hasta el día de mi muerte y así será.**

-"¿No os enfadáis mi señora? Os mentí…"

 **-No, no tengo ganas de enfadarme, no en nuestra noche, no hoy**

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios mientras sentía que el peso aplastante que llevaba sobre sus hombros ocultándole a su amada su verdadero ser desaparecía. Sonrió con ganas mirando sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro que había memorizado de tanto contemplarla esas largas tardes bajo el manzano. Sin un rastro de duda en sus actos cortó la escasa distancia entre ambas, devorándola con un beso desenfrenado, apasionado, un beso que sabía a libertad, a verdad, provocando que un ligero gemido se escapara de los labios de Regina, abandonada como estaba a la pasión arrolladora de su joven esposa.

Cuando finalmente se cortó su contacto, sus jadeos ahogados tardaron unos segundos en apagarse mientras no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír.

- **Y ahora Emma ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

La rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su vello corporal erizándose al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su amada, con tanta dulzura, tanto amor encerrado en su voz…

-"Vamos a amarnos como recién casados mi amor… Al amanecer, cuando mis criados retiren las sábanas, mi nombre caerá en deshonra si no hay mancha en ellas"

Los ojos de Regina se ensombrecieron ante dicha revelación, comprendiendo a qué se refería la rubia y mordiendo su labio inferior. Emma pudo leer en su mirada como en un libro abierto, cada duda, cada miedo que su joven esposa sentía, pero también la curiosidad y el deseo que sus sentimientos despertaban.

-"No debéis preocuparos mi señora, no voy a haceros daño alguno, lo prometo"

- **Lo sé, confío en vos…**

Una leve caricia en su rostro sirvió para apaciguar unos instantes los nervios de Regina, mientras Emma tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, quedando frente a ella. Mientras atrapaba sus labios en un nuevo beso, sus manos se fueron deshaciendo del vestido de novia que esta aun portaba con destreza, acariciando lentamente aquellos pedazos de piel que iban quedando expuestos a medida que iba desnudando su cuerpo.

No tardó en desnudarla por completo, y mientras Regina cubría su rostro de rubor, Emma la contemplaba embelesada pues era la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, cada centímetro de su piel era bello, tan perfecta que le quitaba el aliento.

Sus dedos danzaban por su desnudez, rozándola, de forma suave y lenta, como si tocaran una obra de arte prohibida mientras volvía a besarla una y otra vez, con sed infinita, con deseo ardiente, un deseo que nacía en su vientre y bailaba por todo su ser, oscureciendo sus ojos e incitándola a devorarla.

Sus labios abandonaron de pronto el beso, atacando el cuello expuesto de su amada, mordiendo y lamiendo con ansia y provocando que esta se arqueara y que pequeños gemidos escaparan de sus labios.

Entre besos y caricias expertas, Emma ayudó a Regina a deshacerse de sus elegantes ropajes, de su disfraz, para que esta pudiese verla como era en realidad liberando su cuerpo. Las manos de la morena, algo más tímidas que las suyas pero aun así ávidas de contacto, exploraron su piel como ella había hecho anteriormente, descubriéndolo, acariciándolo…

Sus besos, antes tímidos y lentos, se volvieron voraces, una lucha encarecida en sus labios por beber, apagar la sed inmensa que sentían de la otra, mientras Emma tumbaba a su esposa con delicadeza sobre el lecho, inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo y bebiendo de sus labios.

Durante unos minutos se besaron sin prisa, sintiendo el cálido contacto de sus cuerpos piel con piel y las pequeñas caricias que se regalaban hasta que la rubia separó sus labios deseando abarcar más, saborear más, empezando por su cuello y bajando, lentamente, deteniéndose de repente y saboreando su piel, mordiendo suavemente.

Se detuvo al llegar a sus pechos, decidiendo en ese momento que eran los más bonitos del mundo, saboreándolos y arrancando pequeños gemidos de los labios de Regina al sentir sus dientes apretando sus pezones endurecidos y su lengua rodeándolos.

Poco a poco podía sentir como se humedecía bajo sus atenciones, como su piel se iba calentando y sus gemidos entrecortados iban apareciendo con más regularidad. Abandonó sus pechos pensando para si misma que más tarde volvería a ellos pues el seño de Regina necesitaba de su atención, fue bajando con un reguero de besos hacía ese lugar que clamaba por ser saciado cuando el aroma a mujer de su amada la embriagó por completo, perdiendo la capacidad de pensar con claridad, empujándola a devorarla con ansia. Pasó su lengua gimiendo ante su sabor, recogiendo y esparciendo su humedad, acariciando de forma lenta y tortuosa el hinchado clítoris de Regina provocándole escalofríos y placer desenfrenado. Se hundió en ella, devorándola sin tregua, escuchando sus gritos, sintiendo como se aferraba a sus cabellos rubios y la incitaba a continuar, a no parar… Sabía que de seguir así su mujer llegaría en pocos minutos por lo que, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se detuvo provocando una protesta sonora por parte de Regina mientras subía a sus labios y la besaba con pasión, callando sus quejidos, regalándole su propio sabor de sus mismos labios.

- **¿Por qué has parado?**

-"Porque ya estas lista mi amor… Iré con cuidado de no dañarte pero si te duele has de decírmelo ¿De acuerdo?"

Regina, sabiendo que se refería a ese momento que tanto temía, el momento en el que dejaría de ser doncella para ser mujer, solo asintió, confiando ciegamente en ella, entregándose a ella por completo.

Tras un suspiro, Emma introdujo lentamente un dedo en ella, observando su rostro por si debía detenerse, mas Regina, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose su labios inferior, simplemente se sujetó a sus hombros con fuerza incitándola a continuar.

Cuando en interior de la joven se acostumbró a la intrusión, comenzó a meter un segundo dedo provocando en esta un gemido de dolor que la obligó a detenerse mas una mirada de Regina fue suficiente, ella estaba bien, podía continuar…

Poco a poco, aun recibiendo pequeños gemidos de dolor por parte de su mujer, comenzó un vaivén en su interior buscando romper toda barrera. Con un pequeño grito, Regina se abrazó a ella al notar como su himen se rompía y empezaba a sangrar como signo de su virginidad perdida en sus manos. Sin rastro ya de dolor, los gemidos ante el vaivén de Emma en su interior, cada vez más profundo, más rápido y preciso, fueron aumentando mezclándose con lágrimas de pura emoción ante un momento que recordaría toda su vida.

De pronto notó como su espalda se arqueaba, sus gemidos se volvían gritos y todo su cuerpo ardía, notó una explosión en su bajo vientre que recorrió su columna en unos segundos, explosión que murió con el nombre de Emma en sus labios y con un beso feroz de la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa, que había tomado su vida entera para ponerla del revés.

Cayó agotada, aun sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado, notando el calor que Emma desprendía sobre ella, su cuerpo con pequeñas perlas de sudor y la agitada respiración de su mujer que se entretenía regando besos por su cuello expuesto hasta que, lentamente, sacó los dedos de su interior, limpiando los restos de sangre que había en ellos para poder acariciarla.

No dijeron nada, no hacía falta, se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta caer en un profundo sueño, abrazadas, unidas, con dos corazones que latían al mismo compás.

SQ

A la mañana siguiente, el sol colándose por las rendijas de la ventana la despertó. Sin abrir los ojos analizó todo cuánto había acontecido la noche anterior, como el destino la llevó a casarse con una mujer, como Emma había recorrido su cuerpo tocando su alma, como la poseyó de forma tan dulce y tierna que fue imposible no adorarla… Pensar en ella le hacía sonreír mas se extrañó al no notar su peso junto a ella, abrió los ojos y encontró el lecho vacío, ni rastro de su mujer.

Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, permaneció en la cama hasta que de pronto penetró en la estancia una de las criadas del conde, asustándola y provocando que se cubriera aun más de lo que estaba cubierta.

-"Siento interrumpir vuestro sueño mi señora, el Conde me mandó para que tuvierais todo cuanto deseéis"

- **¿Él dónde está?**

-"Tenía asuntos que tratar, volverá en seguida que pueda, mientras tanto yo os serviré ¿Deseáis algo?"

- **Sí, bueno, yo… ¿Cómo me dirijo a vos? No sé quién sois**

-"Disculpadme mi señora, no me presenté, soy Diana, para serviros"

 **-Bien Diana, me gustaría tomar un baño**

-"En seguida se lo preparo condesa, en cuanto estéis en la bañera me encargaré de cambiar las sábanas"

La joven se marchó sin duda a preparar su baño, dejándola colorada al recordad que seguramente dichas sabanas estarían ensangrentadas como prueba irrefutable de su entrega.

En cuanto el baño estuvo listo, Diana la ayudó a prepararse, dejándola sola para que pudiese relajarse en el agua caliente, pensando en todo y nada.

Durante un rato se entretuvo dibujando formas en el agua, llenando su mente con imágenes de la noche anterior, con Emma… amanecer sin ella al lado había conseguido que la echase terriblemente de menos.

Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta del aposento, seguramente Diana volvía para ayudarla a vestirse. Mas grande fue su asombro y su sonrisa al ver ante ella al Conde Swan, mirándola divertida desde la cortina que separaba la bañera de la habitación.

Sin decir palabra, se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa, entrando a la bañera junto a su mujer, acurrucándose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos en un instante.

-"Buenos días mi señora, veo que Diana me hizo caso y os atendió bien"

 **-Muy bien pero quería pediros algo mi amor**

-"Lo que deseéis"

- **Me gustaría que mis doncellas, Gen y Luci, siguieran ocupándose de mí. Son mis amigas y las echaría mucho en falta**

-"Hoy mismo mandaré un carruaje a buscarlas"

 **-¿Dónde estabas?**

 **-** "Tratando unos asuntos de mis fábricas… es complicado y más aquí que estoy tan lejos… Creo amor que tendré que partir pronto a Londres"

 **-Dirás que partiremos juntas**

-"Londres no es un lugar para ti mi señora"

 **-Me da igual, si te marchas me voy contigo, estamos juntas en lo bueno y en lo malo ¿Recuerdas?**

-"Está bien, pues ve pensando en qué deseas llevarte mi amor porque la semana que viene partimos"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, a mi tatita Vero, a mi hija Kath porque siempre lee los disclaimers, a mi princesita Gen porque es una santa, a Alex porque la echo de menos, a Bego porque es un lujo haberla conocido y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Muy especialmente a mi maravillosa prometida porque está en exámenes y desde aquí quiero desearle de corazón muchos ánimos para este último empujoncito.**

 **Mis disculpas con todos vosotros por mi tardanza, la verdad es que entre exámenes y empezar las prácticas he estado muy agobiada y no encontré el momento de sentarme a escribir.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10 EL VIEJO MUNDO**

Las olas del mar embravecido chocaban contra el casco del navío, balanceándolo sin dar tregua. Se avecinaba tormenta, podía olerse en el viento, agitando las velas sin descanso.

Una imagen digna de ser recordada en un lienzo que Regina no podía disfrutar puesto que, nada más zarpar, su estómago se resintió con creces quedando ella recluida en el lujoso camarote dispuesto para uso y disfrute de los condes.

Las largas horas que pasaba ahí encerrada luchando contra las nauseas y los mareos, las dedicaba a rememorar cada instante de su corta vida de casada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era extraño, escalofriante y a la vez luz y vida. Durante el día interpretaba su perfecto papel de esposa, condesa, mientras su Emma se disfrazaba de James Swan. Tuvo que aguantar la risa mil veces al verlo presentarse en sociedad, tan sobrio y apuesto, cuando en realidad era fachada y bajo esa máscara se escondía su rubia, la misma que por las noche se perdía entre sus sabanas, unía sus cuerpos piel con piel, se fundía en su abrazo y le regalaba besos eternos.

Había aprendido a conocer de memoria cada centímetro de la rubia, podía vislumbrar cada una de sus pecas, sus lunares, la marca a fuego en su espalda como señal de un pasado negro y tormentoso.

Los último días en el lugar que la vio nacer y crecer los pasó cabalgando por los verdes prados, dejándose mecer por el viento, paseando junto a Emma sin rumbo fijo atesorando atardeceres en su mente, y con la eterna cantinela inocente de su madre, hablando de darle un hijo pronto a su esposo.

Perdida en sus propias cavilaciones con la mente saltando de un recuerdo a otro debido a los mareos, la puerta del camarote se abrió y ante ella apareció su esposa, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. A grandes zancadas se acercó a ella que descansaba apaciblemente en el lecho uniendo sus labios en un beso.

-"Mi señora, deberíais salir, el mar está precioso"

- **Si salgo moriré, estoy enferma, el mar me enferma**

Con una leve carcajada, volvió a besarla suavemente. Adoraba cuando su mujer se enfurruñaba como una niña pequeña.

-"Exagerada amor, yo sobreviví a mi primer viaje en barco a Londres y créeme que la estancia no era ni mucho menos tan lujosa como esta"

- **¿No nacisteis en Londres?**

 **-** "No, llegué a Londres con 8 años, tras un viaje tan largo como el que enfrentamos, sin embargo en ese momento yo viajaba encadenada en la bodega, mercancía para vender en la ciudad, esclava… Dentro de lo que cabe tuve suerte ya que la condesa Swan me eligió para ocupar el lugar de su hijo fallecido, tuve una buena vida que me llevó a ti…"

- **¿De ahí viene la marca de tu espalda?**

-"Sí, pero no hablemos de pasado, tenemos un futuro brillante por delante, y empieza contigo acompañándome a cubierta a ver el mar"

Una brillante sonrisa adornó el rostro de la joven, perdida en los inmensos ojos verdeazulados de aquella que se había convertido en su esposa, escondida tras una máscara, un nombre falso, una falsa identidad.

Cuando Emma agarró su mano para levantarla del lecho, empujó con una risa juguetona a la joven, obligándola a tumbarse a su lado una vez más, atrapando sus labios con ligereza, rodando por el colchón entre risas y tiernos besos.

- **Quizás mi señora os permita sacarme a cubierta y enseñarme las maravillas del mar, pero ahora sois mía.**

Tragando saliva y sin apartar su mirada de Regina, Emma sintió como sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor mientras su rostro dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. Su mujer, tan tímida, dulce y recatada, mirándola con los ojos ennegrecidos de deseo, conseguía enloquecerla en un instante. Si en algún momento había dudado de sus acciones, de sus apresuradas decisiones, de haberla desposado como lo hizo, sin tener en cuenta los detalles que podían precipitarla al abismo… En aquel momento toda duda, todo miedo, quedaban eclipsados por esa mirada ardientes, esos hermosos labios suplicando un beso eterno, las noches en vela uniéndose en un solo ser, sus risas y sobre todo ese sentimiento extraño y a la vez esperanzador que nacía en su pecho con cada caricia de Regina, el sentirse completa por primera vez en toda su vida, sentir que estaba donde debía estar, al lado de Regina.

Las horas fueron pasando, atrapándolas en su propia burbuja de anhelos, de deseos, de perderse entre las sábanas, mecidas por el arrullo del mar golpeando el casco del navío, descubriéndose como si de la primera vez se tratara, deleitándose con suspiros, pequeños gemidos… con gritos ahogados, precipitados por la urgencia de sus besos, jadeantes, ardientes… sus miradas chocaban como el rayo tocando tierra, arrasando sus cimientos, desbordando, arrastrándolas sin freno al abismo donde juntas aprendieron a extender sus alas.

Sumergida en el calor, en la paz que sentía rodeada por los fuertes brazos de la rubia, Regina se dejaba mecer por su esposa, sintiendo su piel desnuda, su sabor impregnando sus labios, una paz que se le antojaba eterna aunque durase solo un anochecer.

Emma enredaba sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos oscuros de la joven, acariciaba su piel con delicadeza mientras sus ojos se perdían en las sombras, con la mente en blanco y sin más pensamiento que el dulce olor de Regina embriagando sus sentidos.

-"Mañana mi señora no os escaparéis, saldréis conmigo a ver el mar"

No recibió respuesta, simplemente la suave y pausada respiración que indicaba que su esposa se había sumido en un profundo sueño, por lo que se atrevió a sonreír mirando sin ver las vigas que adornaban el techo del camarote. Era feliz.

Al día siguiente, entre risas, Emma enfundada en su disfraz de perfecto caballero inglés, consiguió sacar a su mujer del camarote. La suave brisa marina le devolvió el color a sus mejillas y, poco a poco, el balanceó de la nave dejó de ser molesto bajo sus pies, el estómago dejó de rugir como un león hambriento y su cabeza se aclaró, una vez consiguió acostumbrarse a la solidez del navío empezó a disfrutar ese viaje con distinta magnitud. Maravillándose con la inmensidad del océano infinito ante sus ojos, con las puestas de sol en cubierta, rodeada por los brazos de su amada. Se enamoró del olor a salitre que el mar desprendía, de la brisa revolviendo sus cabellos, incluso de los gritos y las risas de aquellos burdos marineros que habían hecho del mar su vida.

Su rutina variaba cada día, algunos los pasaba encerrada entre las sabanas disfrutando de la compañía de su mujer, otros correteando por cubierta, aprendiendo y deseando saber más del mar, en ocasiones acompañada de sus doncellas que habían decidido seguirla al otro lado del mundo, o cuestionándole a Diana sus modos y su forma de vestir, tan masculina, provocándole una sonrisa ya que la joven había aprendido a descifrar en los reparos de su nueva señora su esfuerzo por acercarse a ella, sabiendo que en otra época cuando Emma había estado sola y perdida, Diana estuvo a su lado.

El tiempo fue pasando, sin apenas darse cuenta, los días seguidos unos de otros a tremenda rapidez. Se acercaban a puerto, en tan solo unos días atracarían en Inglaterra donde las obligaciones de su esposa se tornarían mantener el renombre del apellido Swan, sus fábricas, sus negocios y, en la mente de Regina, la idea aislada que su madre había metido, como un aguijón envenenado, comenzó a cobrar forma aterrándola.

James Swan había contraído matrimonio en el nuevo mundo y pronto a ella se le exigiría que cumpliese su deber de esposa, debía darle un hijo. Tarea completamente imposible ya que, aunque el resto del mundo lo desconociera, ambas eran mujeres.

Pronto la angustia se apoderó de ella, quizás no toda su vida sería tan idílica como ese viaje en barco al nuevo mundo, quizás los problemas de la sociedad llegarían a su historia mucho antes de los esperado.

Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sus ojos negros se tiñeron de tristeza al pensar que, de un modo u otro, su vida pronto dejaría de ser un cuento en el que el amor había vencido. Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, la encontró Emma que, sin dudarlo, rodeó su cintura con los brazos, apoyándose en su espalda y depositando un tierno beso en su cuello, antes de mirar junto a ella al horizonte.

-"¿Qué pensáis mi señora?"

 **-Pronto llegaremos a Londres**

-"¿Os da miedo la ciudad?"

 **-Me da miedo el futuro mi amor**

-"¿Por qué? Pase lo que pase estaré con vos, no debéis temer"

- **No es eso lo que temo. Estando tan cerca de nuestro destino vinieron a mi mente todas las palabras de mi madre antes de marchar y me temo que me será imposible cumplir lo que se espera de mí**

-"¿Y qué crees que se espera de ti?"

 **-Debo darte un hijo, un heredero que lleve tu nombre, pero las dos sabemos que eso es imposible**

-"¿Tú deseas ser madre Regina? No pienses en el apellido Swan, ¿Es ese tu deseo?"

 **-Sí, deseo ser madre, deseo tener un hijo y evitaros a vos la vergüenza de no traer un heredero al mundo**

-"Pues si es tu deseo, tendremos un hijo Regina"

 **-¿Cómo? Es imposible, lo sabes tan bien como yo**

-"No lo es, cuando lleguemos a Londres voy a darte un hijo, voy a darte todo cuanto desees, solo debes pedirlo"

Antes de poder digerir esa promesa susurrada al viento, el navío llegó a tierra. Londres se extendía ante sus ojos, gris y oscura, tan distinta a todo cuanto había conocido…

Con la mirada perdida en su nuevo hogar, su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Emma, tendrían un hijo, el nuevo mundo le traía oscuridad, humo y gris pero también la esperanza de sujetar entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé que algún día pudiese llamarla madre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque siempre me hace reír, a gen porque extrañó leerme, a mi maravillosa prometida porque dibuja sonrisas en un alma triste, a Bego porque es más genial en persona que por whatsapp y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11 REVENGE**

Londres no se parecía en nada a lo que Regina había imaginado. Acostumbrado a grandes praderas donde perderse cabalgando, caserones sobrios y rodeados de campo, el cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas, la inmensidad de las estrellas al anochecer y el brillo del sol coronando sus días… La ciudad en si se presentaba con agobio ante sus ojos mientras el carruaje las conducía al hogar que vio crecer a Emma, el gris del cielo mezclado por el humo maloliente que desprendían las fábricas ensombrecieron su mirada, mientras Emma se mantenía serena, sentada a su lado, con sus ojos verdes fijos en las estrechas callejuelas repletas de humanidad y muchedumbre. Había vuelto a su casa después de todo, a un ambiente en el que se sentía segura, donde había crecido y se había convertido en el conde más rico y prospero de toda la ciudad.

Mordiendo nerviosa su labio inferior ante la expectativa de una vida completamente diferente a la acostumbrada, Regina apretó sin quererlo la mano de su mujer, buscando su contacto, provocando que esta saliese de su ensimismamiento y la contemplase con amor y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Devolviéndole el pequeño apretón ambas se miraron a los ojos, una buscando el consuelo a sus miedos y la otra encontrando en esos orbes marrones una angustia que de inmediato quiso apagar.

-"¿Qué os turba mi señora? ¿Es por lo del niño? Ya os dije que me encargaría del asunto cuanto antes"

- **No es eso mi amor, es solo que Londres no me gusta**

-"No la conocéis, no habéis visto nada de la ciudad"

- **Es gris y oscura, no se parece en nada al lugar que me vio nacer, donde crecí…**

-"Es gris pero tiene su encanto, pronto haréis de Londres vuestro hogar, estaréis bien aquí, os lo prometo"

- **Aquí no puedo montar a caballo, las calles son estrechas, no hay praderas**

-"También hay campo en Inglaterra mi señora, siempre que lo deseéis iremos a montar"

- **¿Podemos ir ahora?**

Emma no pudo evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su joven esposa, su risa rápidamente contagió a Regina y ambas, durante un rato, se abandonaron a la alegría sincera que aparece sin motivo y dibuja en sus rostros una sonrisa.

-"No ahora mi amor, acabamos de llegar, el viaje ha sido largo y debéis descansar. Mañana por la noche daré una recepción para la alta sociedad inglesa ya que partí al nuevo mundo solo y he vuelto con una hermosa esposa a la que debo presentar… Ahora eres la condesa Swan y eso significa que deben vernos juntos en público, debes acompañarme a todas las reuniones sociales como dicta el protocolo"

- **Una fiesta… ¿Cómo aquellas que dabas en Storybrook?**

-"Aun más tediosa y aburrida… Pero estrictamente necesaria"

La morena sonrió contagiando rápidamente a su esposa, que acariciando lentamente su mejilla unió sus labios en un tierno beso, separándose de ella solo unos centímetros al notar como el carro se detenía de forma abrupta frente al palacete señorial que ahora sería su morada.

-"Bienvenida a casa amor"

Mientras más de una docena de criados se ocupaban de su equipaje, Emma se dedicó a enseñarle personalmente cada una de las numerosas estancias de la casa. Terminando por el dormitorio donde, con gran delicadeza, insistió en que debía acostarse pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, las enormes ojeras de su rostro reflejaban que la joven estaba realmente cansada. Una vez acostada no tardó en caer en un profundo sueño mientras Emma no apartaba sus ojos de ella con una sonrisa, era tan bonita, tan niña en ocasiones y en otras tan mujer, no podía entenderlo, no le cabía en la cabeza que la sangre Mills corriese por sus venas, era demasiado perfecta para ser la hija de Henry Mills.

Con un pequeño suspiro, corrió levemente las cortinas y abandonó la estancia dando órdenes a sus criados y doncellas para que no la molestaran y pudiera descansar, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho que hacía ya tanto tiempo había abandonado en pos de una venganza que se le antojaba lejana.

Sentada en su sillón de cuero frente a la mesa, con los ojos perdidos en ninguna parte, sus uñas se clavaban en la blanca piel de las palmas de sus manos. Henry Mills seguía sin recibir un castigo por todo el daño causado… Se había casado con su hija como tenía planeado pero esta seguía viva, a su lado, lejos de ser el motivo del dolor que deseaba infringirle a su padre, necesitaba serenarse, pensar con claridad, amaba a Regina pero no podía dejar pasar su sed de venganza.

El tiempo pasó deprisa, tanto que apenas pudieron disfrutar de su llegada a la ciudad. La noticia de que el conde Swan había vuelto de ultramar con una esposa había corrido como la pólvora y toda familia noble o con suficiente caudal para ser considerada importante en la ciudad esperaba ansiosa la llegada de esa fiesta en honor a los recién casados, sobre todo esperaban tener la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer que había robado el corazón del soltero más cotizado de toda Inglaterra.

Regina, mirándose en el enorme espejo de su habitación, se vestía de forma elegante y sobria con ayuda de Luli, su doncella de confianza. Estaba nerviosa pero no permitía que se le notase, al fin y al cabo sabía que iba a ser duramente juzgada y que eso no cambiaría nada, que Emma seguiría amándola pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando estuvo lista, se detuvo ante el espejo unos instantes contemplando su rostro, el vestido del color del vino tinto caía en cascada dándole un porte elegante y distinguido, su cara de niña enmarcada por una ligera capa de maquillaje la dotaban de una belleza fresca y exótica.

La voz de Luli la sacó de sus ensoñaciones cuando esta se atrevió a admirar la hermosura de su señora.

-"Estáis bellísima señora, causaréis sensación en la fiesta"

 **-No es una fiesta, es una presentación en sociedad…**

-"¿Estáis nerviosa?"

 **-¿Tanto se me nota?**

-"No lo estéis, el conde estará a vuestro lado en todo momento, no os dejará sola"

Como invocado por esa breve afirmación, unos nudillos golpearon a la puerta y ante ellas apareció james Swan, más elegante que nunca con un traje hecho especialmente para la ocasión, de color azul marino y botones dorados, provocando en sus ojos un brillo sin igual.

-"¿Estáis lista Regina?"

 **-Lo estoy mi amor**

Con gracilidad, la rubia le ofreció el brazo y juntas bajaron la enorme escalinata que las conducía al salón principal donde ya estaban reunidos los invitados. Si Regina se había sombrado ante la pomposidad de las fiestas que Emma solía dar en Storybrook en esta ocasión se quedó sin palabras para describir cada detalle ante sus ojos. Había pensado en todo, nada se escapaba para ella, el decorado exquisito, las flores adornando el lugar, los manjares ofrecidos para el deguste de sus invitados y la suave música ambientando la atmósfera… De pronto sintió que había entrado dentro de un sueño. Emma a su lado carraspeó haciéndose notar y de pronto el gentío enmudeció clavando sus ojos en las recién llegadas.

-"Amigos míos, bienvenidos una vez más al hogar de los Swan. Hace ya tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos, antes de marchar a buscar en tierras lejanas más fortuna, más renombre… Un viaje que no fue en vano pues aquí estoy frente a todos ustedes para presentarles a mi esposa, Regina, la condesa Swan"

Tras un breve aplauso, la música empezó a sonar una vez más en el ambiente y Regina se cansó de saludar uno a uno a los invitados, reconfortada en todo momento con el leve contacto con Emma ya que esta no se separaba de ella, llevando casi siempre el peso de la conversación.

La cena y el baile se dieron sin inconvenientes mas, en un momento en el que la conversación derivó hacia negocios y política, James Swan, golpeando su copa con gracia llamó la atención una vez más de todos los invitados, provocando que se hiciese en el salón el silencio.

-"Ahora que hemos comido, que bailamos y estamos un poco más relajados, quería compartir una noticia que nos llena de alegría… Quizás es pronto para decirlo pero no deseaba esperar más. Esta misma mañana Regina y yo recibimos la feliz noticia de que la condesa está en cinta, en unos meses tendremos un hijo, un heredero para el apellido Swan"

Cuando la fiesta termino tras el enorme revuelo que causó la declaración del joven conde y las mil felicitaciones que recibió la pareja por la feliz noticia, Emma se hallaba sentada en el lecho mientras Regina, hecha una furia, paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

- **Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, sin consultarme, decir que espero un hijo, así sin más cuando sabes que es mentira… ¿Y ahora qué? Un bebé no nace de la noche a la mañana, además no me crecerá el vientre, nos van a descubrir…**

 **-** "Tranquila, tu solo confía en mí, sé lo que hago lo tengo todo planeado… cálmate de una vez y siéntate conmigo que me estás mareando con tantas vueltas"

Regina se sentó a su lado con un suspiro y se dejó abrazar, terriblemente preocupada por su futuro y por el lio en el que Emma las había metido.

- **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?**

-"Es sencillo, te mandaré a mi posesión en el campo y diré que el aire de la ciudad era perjudicial para ti y para nuestro bebe, así nadie se enterará de que no crece tu vientre. En unos meses volveremos juntas y traeremos con nosotras a nuestro bebé"

 **-¿Y de dónde piensas sacar a un niño? No quiero que se lo quites a nadie, no podría soportar criar un niño si sé que hay una madre que sufre su perdida**

-"He hecho durante años varias donaciones a muchos orfanatos, créeme hay muchos niños que necesitan una familia, cuando llegue el momento simplemente recogeré uno de esos bebés que nadie quiere, no pensaba robárselo a nadie. Mañana partirás, Luli, Gen y Diana irán contigo, yo me quedaré aquí a poner algunos asuntos en orden y me reuniré con vosotras en unos días"

Tras ver el carruaje partir, llevando en su interior su esposa, Emma suspiró con añoranza. Se acababa de marchar y ya la echaba de menos. Dolía tener que alejarse durante un tiempo mas era necesario.

Con una sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que le había costado subirla al carruaje ya que Regina no parecía querer soltarla, Emma subió a su despacho donde el conocido olor a cereza del tabaco de pipa golpeó sus fosas nasales. Solo conocía a una persona que fumase ese tipo de tabaco y hacía años que no hablaba con ella.

- **Supongo que tu mujer se ha marchado ya, es una pena, podías habérmela presentado… He oído que es una de las mujeres más bonitas del todo Londres**

-"No te he llamado para presentarte a mi mujer…Tengo trabajo para ti Anthony"

 **-"En las presas yo divido lo cogido por igual, solo quiero por riqueza la belleza sin rival…" ¿Qué puede hacer por ti un simple pirata amo de los mares"**

-"Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme"

 **-Creía que tu venganza se basaba en la idea de asesinar a la hija de tu enemigo… Veo que te has vuelto un blando con el tiempo Swan**

-"Cambio de planes, no voy a quitarle a Regina la vida, le quitaré a su padre lo que más ama, incluso más que a su hija…"

- **Dirás que yo se lo quitaré… Para eso me has llamado.**

El joven pirata salió de las sombras dejándose ver, con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro, la pipa en las manos, sus ojos azul eléctrico brillando ante la expectativa de de una buena fortuna… Tenía los cabellos negros, del color de la noche, el rostro enmarcado en una cuidada barba de tres días y un refinado bigote… Al contemplarlo Emma recordó en cuántas ocasiones se habían cruzado sus caminos y sonrió.

-"Tienes razón, tú se lo quitarás por mi y te recompensaré generosamente por ello"

 **-¿Qué deseas que haga Emma?**

-"Que cada barco de Henry Mills caiga en desgracia, quiero que se hunda en el océano la fortuna de los Mills"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque es mi orgullo, a gen porque es perfecta así como es, a Alex porque a pesar de no hablar a menudo me acuerdo de ella, a mi esposa Laura porque en lo bueno y en lo malo siempre está a mi lado, a Bego porque se lo merece y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12 JAMES DAVID SWAN**

Tras ver partir al pirata, se dejó derrumbar sobre su sillón tras el escritorio repleto de papeles a los que debía prestar atención si quería mantener sus finanzas y su fortuna sin perder un solo penique.

Durante horas se perdió entre inversiones, negocios, repasando los números de su inmensa fortuna hasta quedar satisfecha, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, escuchando el silencio de su enorme morada, silencio acentuado con la partida de Regina.

Pensar en su mujer la devolvió a la tierra durante unos instantes, la echaba de menos pues por primera vez desde que se habían unido en matrimonio, se habían separado y no se verían en al menos nueve meses en los que debía hallar un bebé al que darle su nombre. Regina, su nombre no salía de su cabeza, sus enormes ojos oscuros y su sonrisa… Vivían una historia de amor de ensueño y a la vez el peligro acechaba en cada esquina, un error, un tropiezo y todo desaparecería como el humo al viento, la decisión de casarse fue un impulso, un deseo de su amor incipiente mas fue una decisión que podía llevarla a la ruina, se enfrentaban a la pena de muerte y no podía dar un solo paso en falso. Añadir un bebé a esa farsa era la única manera que se le ocurría para mantenerla pero también implicaba que una criatura inocente formase parte de una trama cada vez más enrevesada.

Perdida en sus ensoñaciones, se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes suaves en su puerta, golpes que indicaban que su mayordomo la reclamaba. Rápidamente se enderezó en su asiento, arreglando por inercia sus ropajes y solemnemente cedió el pasó, esperando que se presentase ante ella su mayordomo con las noticias que deseaba compartir.

- **Mi señor, la Señora Darcy solicita veros**

-"¿La marquesa? Está bien decidle que pase la recibiré de inmediato"

El mayordomo se marchó dejándola pensativa, imaginando qué podía querer la ostentosa señora Darcy de ella. No tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que a los pocos minutos la anciana marquesa se presentó ante ella. Al verla se levantó como dictaba el protocolo, saludándola y ofreciéndole asiento y una taza de té que su mayordomo dejó sobre la mesita diligentemente antes de desaparecer y dejarles intimidad.

Durante unos instantes se entretuvo observando a esa noble mujer entrada en años, de cabellos plateados y tez arrugada y taciturna. La señora Darcy la miró unos instantes antes de sorber un poco de su té y romper el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación.

- **Debo daros la enhorabuena conde, a mis oídos llegó que vuestra joven esposa está en cinta y espera un heredero para en condado Swan.**

 **-** "Efectivamente mi señora, ahora mismo Regina está en mis posesiones campestres puesto que el aire de la ciudad es nocivo para su salud y la de nuestro pequeño que crece en su vientre"

 **-Bien, en realidad mi visita solo tiene un propósito, a mis oídos llegó la noticia y en seguida me dije a mi misma, el conde necesita un ama de cría, una mujer en cinta que alumbre a su hijo en las misma fechas que su esposa y pueda amamantar al futuro conde.**

 **-** "Tenéis razón mi señora, mas la noticia es reciente, aun no pude buscar a una ama de cría adecuada"

 **-Por eso mismo estoy aquí conde, una de mis doncellas h aquedado en cinta fuera del matrimonio, como comprenderéis no puedo mantenerla en el servicio, eso solo traería habladurías a mi casa, mas es una buena muchacha y no quisiera dejarla desamparada por lo que pensé que podíais haceros cargo vos de ella y ella sería la mujer que amamante al joven heredero cuando este venga al mundo.**

El rostro de Emma no mostró semblante alguno, conocía demasiado a la nobleza inglesa que sabía perfectamente que había detalles ocultos en esa oferta. No se trataba solamente de que la marquesa tuviese en estima a la muchacha, seguramente el vástago que llevaba en sus entrañas llevase la sangre de los Darcy y por ese motivo la marquesa no se atrevía a dejarlos desamparados aunque prefería tenerlos lejos de su casa y las habladurías.

No tenía muchas ganas de discutir ni de sonsacarle a la mujer que tenía ante ella el origen del pequeño bastardo, en realidad era un alivio tener a una mujer que alimentase a su hijo y también un asunto que aun no se había planteado y que el destino ya había decidido arreglar.

-"Está bien marquesa, mándeme a esa muchacha y no se preocupe, aquí estará bien"

 **-En realidad conde ella viene conmigo, sabía que le agradaría la idea de tener ya a un ama de cría por lo que la traje conmigo**

-"Está bien, pediré a mi mayordomo que la acomode en uno de los aposentos y hablaré más tare con ella, como siempre es un placer verla marquesa pero tengo trabajo que hacer…"

Comprendiendo que la pequeña reunión había llegado a su fin, la marquesa se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció dejando a Emma sumergida en sus propios pensamientos unos instantes, justo antes de llamar a su mayordomo que rápidamente se presentó en su despacho.

-"La señora Darcy trajo a una joven consigo, llevadla a un aposento y que se ponga cómoda, después traedla aquí"

 **-Sí señor, en seguida.**

Al desaparecer el mayordomo, Emma volvió a sentarse delante de su escritorio, tomando la pluma y una hoja en blanco, trazó diligentemente los rasgos de Regina, los mismos que había memorizado, la echaba terriblemente de menos.

Enfrascada en los detalles del rostro de su amada, los nudillos contra la puerta la sobresaltaron. Se adecentó una vez más para concederle a la joven el paso a su despacho y espero con un gesto amable en le rostro pues imaginaba que la situación de esa muchacha no era fácil, no pretendía asustarla.

La puerta se abrió y una muchacha sencilla, de ojos azules y cabellos castaño claro penetró en la estancia. La muchacha lo miró unos instantes justo antes de inclinarse lentamente en una respetuosa reverencia.

- **Mi señor**

-"Dime muchacha, supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí…"

 **-Porque estoy en cinta y vuestra esposa también mi señor**

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

 **-Laura mi señor**

-"¿Laura qué más?"

 **-Laura Novel, para serviros**

-"¿Y el padre de tu criatura? Es el joven señor Darcy si no me equivoco"

La joven clavó sus ojos en ella y su semblante enrojeció, una mueca de rígida fortaleza se dibujó en su semblante antes de responder.

 **-Con todo respeto mi señor, a usted lo que le interesa es que cuando llegue el momento alimente a su hijo porque la nobleza se niega a amamantar a sus propios vástagos, el padre de mi hijo no le interesa, no hay padre, es mi bebé y con eso basta.**

Emma sonrió, le gustaba el carácter de esa joven sin duda pero si iba a formar parte de su mentira debía conocer los riesgos. Debía sincerarse con ella.

-"Mira muchacha, tengo que ser franca contigo, si mi mujer pudiese dar el pecho a nuestros hijos lo haría sin pensarlo, pero no puede por el simple hecho de que no está embarazada ni lo estará, nosotros no podemos tener hijos"

La joven fue abriendo los ojos en una mueca de sorpresa y horror ante las palabras del conde mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Emma que, al adivinar lo que estaba pensando, rápidamente lo desmintió, ella no quería robarle su hijo.

-"Sé lo que pensáis, no quiero a vuestro hijo, nunca le robaría a una madre a su hijo"

 **-¿Qué planeáis entonces mi señor? En nueve meses toda la alta sociedad londinense querrá conocer al futuro del condado Swan.**

-"Precisamente por eso mi esposa se halla en el campo ahora mismo, en nueve meses iré a buscarla y volveremos con un hijo, un niño huérfano, un bebé de nadie… Y vos os encargareis de ambos vástagos, el vuestro y el heredero de los Swan, a cambio de eso no os faltará un `plato en la mesa y a vuestro hijo no le faltará de nada, tendrá lo mismo que le demos al nuestro, es lo que os ofrezco a cambio de vuestro silencio"

No era un mal trato, en realidad era la mejor opción que podía tener, desde que supo que esperaba al hijo de su señor y que la vergüenza caería sobre ella juró que lucharía hasta quedarse sin aliento para que ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre no le faltase de nada y, como caído del cielo, el sonde Swan le regalaba futuro para su pequeño. Aceptó sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa, el joven conde le enseñó la que sería su nueva morada, su nuevo hogar, sería feliz ahí estaba segura de ello.

SQ

Nueve meses, nueve meses interminables en los que Regina se levantaba con el sol añorando tener a Emma a su lado, nueve meses en los que disfruto del campo, de cabalgar al aire libre, incluso disfruto observando como Luli enloquecía con Diana y su humor tan extraño y peculiar, con su forma tan masculina de vestir, como se enervaba cada vez que la joven rubia le regalaba una sonrisa… Entre risas comprendió que su doncella estaba empezando a enamorarse del descaro y la simpatía de Diana y con orgullo fue testigo de los inicios de esa incipiente relación ya que la joven compañera de Emma había caído prendida de su doncella nada más verla.

Nueve meses habían pasado y su esposa ya estaba de camino a buscarla, tras tanto tiempo podría perderse en sus brazos, besar sus labios intensamente, reir y llorar a su lado pero, sobre todo, podría tomar en sus brazos el bebé que a partir de ese momento crecería llamándola madre.

Esperaba ansiosa en los jardines hasta que escuchó el relinchar de los caballos, el repiqueteo de los cascos contra la tierra del camino… Salió corriendo sin pensar en nada, con un grito de alegría y los ojos brillando cargados de lágrimas y dicha.

Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, Diana ya estaba abriendo la portezuela del carruaje y el conocido bastón que su mujer solía usar asomó apoyándose en la tierra, ayudándola a descender con el pequeño bulto envuelto en telas que llevaba en los brazos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, tras tanto tiempo esperando, Regina corrió a los brazos de Emma, besándola con fuerza, hasta escuchar un suave gorgorito proveniente de los brazos de su esposa.

Emma la miró con tanta intensidad que le cortó el aliento y su sonrisa, cargada de sueños, consiguió hacer temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Con suavidad, le entregó al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, solo pudo vislumbrar sus cabellos oscuros como la noche antes de romper a llorar.

-"Aquí está vuestro hijo Regina"

- **Nuestro hijo… Es perfecto mi amor, es tan bonito… ¿Cómo se llama?**

-"Se llama James David Swan, y será el futuro conde Swan"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija kath porque sin duda heredará mi casino, a Gen porque la extraño por aquí, a Alex porque por fin apareció, a mi princesa preciosa porque se están cumpliendo sus sueños, a Bego porque espero verla pronto y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13 TORMENTA**

Sus ojos azul oscuro se perdían más allá de la ventana, mirando ese gran patio trasero cubierto de flores y extensa vegetación, su mirada claramente posada sobre las dos criaturas que corrían entre risas por los setos, perdiéndose en los senderos, descubriendo nuevos tesoros que más tarde, orgullosos, correrían a enseñarle con los ojitos llenos de ilusión y vida.

Sus niños, desde que nacieron ella se había encargado de alimentarlos, protegerlos, educarlos y juntos habían crecido sin apenas prever la gran desigualdad social que había entre ellos. El joven James, tan inteligente y despierto, con los cabellos oscuros y los ojos de un color verde intenso, estaba destinado a ser un gran señor y heredar el condado Swan mientras su pequeña, Stella, no era más que una bastarda fruto de los caprichos de un lord.

Al mirarlos sonreía sin poder evitarlo, adoraba a Stella con todo su ser, era su hija, sangre de su sangre, sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa coronada por esos pequeños hoyuelos encantadores y sus cabellos castaños que caían en bucle sobre su espalda la hacían la más hermosa de todas las criaturas a sus ojos, adoraba también a su pequeño señor que jamás la había mirado con maldad sino con un inmenso cariño y una ternura infinita. Sus niños, los mismos que día tras día le recordaban que su vida no podía haber sido mejor.

Perdida en sí misma mirándolos no se dio cuenta de que, a su espalda, su señora hacía ya un rato que la observaba. Regina, con una sonrisa, contemplaba sin emitir sonido alguno a esa muchacha que desde hacía cinco años se había convertido, junto a sus doncellas, en una fiel amiga y confidente y no solo eso sino que gracias a ella James había sido alimentado y crecía sano, fuerte y feliz.

Se acercó a Laura llamando su atención con un leve carraspeo y esta, al ver a la condesa ante ella, hizo una breve reverencia para justo después echarse a reír las dos, mirando en silencio como sus hijos jugaban en perfecta armonía.

Desde hacía ya unos años, Laura conocía el secreto de su señor, el por qué no pudo engendrar un hijo natural. Secreto que guardó con celo pues no podía imaginar ya su vida lejos de esa casa, lejos de ese pequeño al que alimentó y vio crecer junto a su niña. Formaban, sin pretenderlo, una extraña estampa familiar ya que tanto Regina como Emma aceptaban a la pequeña Stella sin tapujos y sin hacer diferencia alguna entre ella y su pequeño James.

- **Míralos, que rápido van creciendo… Pronto tendremos que ir con mil ojos con sus diabluras**

-"No lo creo mi señora, son muy buenos niños"

 **-Pero niños al fin y al cabo**

-"¿Cuándo vuelve el señor?"

El rostro de Regina cambió de forma casi imperceptible mas Laura se dio cuenta de ese hecho, apretando con cuidado el brazo de su señora y apoyándola en silencio.

 **-No lo sé, aun no he tenido noticias suyas**

-"No temáis, sus negocios absorben a Emma l igual que intentar mantener su tapadera, pero siempre tarde o temprano vuelve a vos"

- **Ya lo sé… Creo que saldré al jardín con los niños, hace un tiempo magnífico**

Laura, que ya conocía a su señora a la perfección, comprendió que esta necesitaba apagar la nostalgia que sentía tan lejos de su amada junto a los niños y, con un gesto de asentimiento, se marchó para dejarle su espacio. Emma llevaba fuera más de tres meses y Regina se movía por la casa como un perro enjaulado desde entonces, refugiándose en los pequeños porque estos, con su inocencia infantil, eran los únicos que conseguían regalarle sinceras sonrisas.

Regina entró en el jardín suspirando, sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, buscando el banco bajo el manzano, su lugar favorito, para sentarse y contemplar como los pequeños corrían hacia ella riendo con mil flores en las manos, flores que pronto resultaron ser obsequios para ella pero en ese instante, ni las atenciones de los niños conseguían evitar las huidizas lágrimas mientras apretaba entre sus manos una misiva que había recibido esa misma mañana… Si por lo menos Emma estuviese junto a ella podría apoyarse en su mujer pero no estaba.

Cuando los pequeños se hubieron alejado lo bastante para poder desatar sus emociones sin turbarlos, Regina abrió nuevamente esa carta con esa simple frase, escrita por su madre, que acababa de desmoronar su mundo.

 **-"Hija mía, con gran dolor he de decirte que no hemos podido hacer nada para evitar la ruina, no nos queda nada, estamos completamente arruinados"**

Sus padres, al otro lado del mundo pasando por una terrible desdicha y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Volvió a doblar la carta y sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en la nada mientras empezaban a caer las lágrimas… si por lo menos Emma estuviera a su lado.

SQ

Sin Saber muy bien qué hacer para ocupar su tiempo, Laura deambuló por el casería buscando con qué entretenerse. Luli y Diana parecían haberse esfumado, seguramente al acabar sus tareas se habían refugiado en cualquier rincón para estar juntas pues, aunque no era un secreto que ambas doncellas se habían enamorado, buscaban ante todo no dañar la reputación de la familia Swan siendo completamente discretas.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, sus pies la guiaron a la cocina donde se encontró a Gen, al parecer disfrutando de un suculento bocado.

- **¿Y los niños?**

-"Con la señora"

 **-¿Así que tienes descanso?**

-"Por lo que veo tu también"

 **-No en realidad, aun me queda terminar el despacho del señor, pero hay un hombre dentro y no quiero enfrentarme a él**

-"¿Un hombre?"

 **-Sí, yo no lo había visto nunca pero el mayordomo lo dejó pasar y lo acomodó en el despacho del señor**

Atónita, Laura dejó la cocina tras despedirse de gen y se dirigió al despacho pensando que la doncella le había gastado alguna clase de broma. Al penetrar en la estancia, el olor característico entro ocre y dulzón del tabaco de pipa embriagó sus sentidos dibujando en su rostro una mueca de repugnancia mientras sus ojos se encontraron con la silueta de un hombre que, efectivamente, se hallaba sentado en la silla de su señor con los pies apoyados en la mesa y entre sus labios una pipa de la cual se escapaba aquel apestoso olor.

Los ojos de ese esperpéntico invitado se clavaron en ella mientras una sonrisa depredadora nacía en sus labios. Era un personaje singular, por sus ropajes parecía marinero, su rostro estaba enmarcado por una suave y corta barba, limpia y cuidada, sus ojos, azul eléctrico, no dejaban de mirarla, interrogantes.

- **Vaya vaya… Estaba esperando al conde pero sin dudo tú eres una vista mejor ¿Cómo te llamas?**

-"A usted eso no le incumbe, el conde no se encuentra, le ruego que se marche y vuelva en otra ocasión si desea hablar con él"

 **-Aún no ha llegado, lo sé, pero no tardará y créeme, le gustará verme aquí**

-"Quién eres tú"

 **-Un amigo del conde… En realidad trabajo para él desde hace muchos años, puedes llamarme Anthony ¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre? Si no tendré que inventarme uno para ti**

-"Pues invéntatelo…"

 **-Me gusta tu carácter muchacha, pero creo que mientras no me digas tu nombre tendré que llamarte princesa**

Su rostro se volvió escarlata ante la sonrisa divertida de ese hombre y estuvo a punto de gritarle todos los improperios que se le ocurrían cuando la puerta del despachó se abrió y entró su señor, aun engalanado con sus rapas de viajar.

-"Señorita Novel, déjenos solos por favor…"

Sin mediar palabra, la joven salió del despacho como un rayo, aun avergonzada por la extraña conversación que había tenido lugar en él y con una sola idea en la cabeza. Su señor había vuelto, Regina podría volver a sonreír. Corrió con prisa en dirección al jardín, debía avisar a su señora de que Emma estaba en su despacho.

SQ

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Emma miró al pirata con os ojos interrogantes esperando las ansiadas noticias que este le traía mas el joven no tenía intención de hablar, sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta por la que había desaparecido la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida, con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, pensando sin poder evitarlo en cómo podría volver a verla.

 **-No me habías dicho que tenías trabajando para ti a un ángel tan bonito**

-"Ella no es el tema que has venido a tratar conmigo… ¿Qué hay de la misión que te encargué?"

El pirata, volvió a encender su pipa con paciencia mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa y se acomodaba para contarle al conde con todo lujo de detalles los parámetros de la misión

- **Pues verás… tras cinco años largos…Lo hemos conseguido**

-"¿Están completamente arruinados?"

 **-No les queda nada, me he encargado personalmente de eso**

SQ

Con una pizca de esperanza al saber que su amada Emma había vuelto a casa, Regina salió corriendo del jardín aun con su carta en las manos en dirección al despacho de su amada, imaginando que si esta no le había avisado de su llegada es porque pretendía darle una sorpresa.

Con el aliento entrecortado, llegó a la puerta y al disponerle a abrirla, la voz de su esposa llegó a sus oídos congelando en sus labios su aliento, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando…

-"Has hecho un buen trabajo Anthony, no podías tener mejores noticias, los Mills arruinados y pidiendo caridad es música para mis oídos"

Con rabia y mil lágrimas en sus ojos al sentirse traicionada por la única persona a la que sería capaz de confiarle su propia vida, irrumpió en el despacho, mirando a Emma mientras el rostro de esta se tornaba cada vez pálido.

 **-Has sido tú, tú has destruido a mi familia, esto no te lo perdonaré Emma, juro que jamás te lo perdonaré.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque sus rw andan desaparecidos, a mi princesita Gen porque la adoro, a Alex porque es un sol, a mi preciosa mujer Laura porque estoy orgullosa de sus éxitos, a Bego porque lo merece y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 SIN MÁSCARAS**

Emma se quedó blanca ante la furia en los ojos de su mujer. Sabía que tarde o temprano esta comprendería sus intenciones para con su familia pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, no en ese momento en el que acababa de llegar, agotada de su viaje por sus distintas fábricas y negocios esparcidos por toda la isla.

Regina la miraba con odio dibujado en sus pupilas, apretando con rabia la misiva que había recibido de su hogar y Emma comprendió que se enfrentaba a un momento crucial en su matrimonio, tenía razones para estar furiosa ya que ignoraba la auténtica naturaleza de su padre.

Sin ser capaz de soportar la tensión que en unos instantes se apoderó del despacho, con ambas mujeres mirándose en silencio, Anthony carraspeó para hacerse notar sobresaltándolas a ambas que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-"Me parece que yo me voy a ir marchando, aquí ya no hago falta…"

- **Tú no te vas pirata, te quedas aquí pues tienes tanta culpa como Emma en este asunto**

Palideciendo durante unos instantes, no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, aterrorizado ante la idea de enfrentarse a la furia de esa mujer y dando gracias mentalmente a que su tripulación no pudiese verlo en esas circunstancias pues perdería el respeto que le tenían sin duda alguna.

Emma suspiró, tenía que hacerle entender a Regina el por qué de sus actos pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, le dio mil vueltas a la cabeza pues si algo temía era perder a su esposa, no podía consentirlo.

-"Escucha Regina, tú no lo entiendes pero tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que he hecho y son motivos de peso"

 **-No hay motivo alguno para arruinar a la familia de tu esposa, de la mujer a quien dices amar**

-"Créeme que los hay, y no tiene nada que ver contigo, desde el principio intenté mantenerte al margen pero me has descubierto y al menos mereces una explicación"

- **Digas lo que digas no voy a creerte, los problemas que podías tener con mi familia tendrían que haber terminado cuando me desposaste… Son mis padres, también son tu familia Emma, no se merecían algo así**

Emma suspiró, atormentada, Regina no entendería el alcance de su odio hacia Henry porque no quería escuchar, aun así tenía que intentarlo.

-"No son mi familia, tú y James sois mi familia pero tu padre jamás formará parte de ella Regina, mi odio por el es demasiado intenso y no va a desaparecer con el tiempo ¿Sabes por qué?"

- **¿Por qué odiar tanto a quien ni siquiera conocías hasta venir a Storybrook?**

-"Porque sí le conocía Regina, yo nací en Storybrooke, crecí ahí, bastante cerca de tu casa. Mis padres no tenían mucho pero al parecer lo poco que poseían era del interés de tu padre. Él los asesinó, a todos, a mis padres, los criados, los campesinos que trabajaban nuestros campos, quemó mi hogar reduciéndolo a cenizas pero yo sobreviví… Me habría asesinado también si uno de sus hombres no hubiese tenido piedad de mi, me vendió como esclava y el resto de la historia ya la conoces…"

Regina palideció unos instantes, para enfurecerse nuevamente y gritar con rabia pues Emma estaba mintiendo, no podía ser cierto, ella conocía a su padre y no era capaz de un acto tan ruin y cruel como el que Emma le había relatado.

- **Mientes, mi padre no es un asesino… No me esperaba un acto tan cruel por tu parte, has destrozado a mi familia ¿Dices amarme? Ya no te creo**

-"Claro que te amo, si no te amara no habría arriesgado todo por ti, por casarme contigo, por convertirte en mi mujer…"

 **-¿Me amas? Entonces pruébalo y lo creeré**

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

 **-Volvamos a Storybrooke, ayuda a mis padres a salir del entuerto que les has causado y volveré a creer que eres la mujer de la que me enamoré.**

SQ

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Ni él mismo lo sabía… Frente al timón de su navío resoplaba con fuerza deseando matar a golpes al estúpido conde y retirarle su amistad. Hacía años que se conocían, incluso sabía que era uno de los pocos conocedores de su secreto, pagaba bien y no merecía la pena traicionarle, además siempre había admirado su valor para mantener esa doble vida siempre rozando el filo del abismo… Pero en esos momentos la odiaba con toda su alma por, tras tantos años de duro trabajo persiguiendo los barcos mercantes de los Mills y hundiéndolos para dejarlos en la miseria, ahora navegaba con la familia Swan al completo a bordo de su navío rumbo al otro lado del mundo, donde el conde pensaba echar por tierra el trabajo de cinco largos años… Estúpido conde enamorado, las mujeres, a sí, las mujeres siempre lo tienen que complicar todo…

Perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre la doncella institutriz del joven heredero, esta paseaba por cubierta con un libro en las manos y su pequeña hija correteando a su alrededor, llamando su atención cada vez que una nube le parecía un dragón y haciéndola sonreír, provocando en el pirata una ternura que no conocía en su persona. Después de todo, no era tan malo tener a la familia Swan al completo a bordo si con ello podía disfrutar de verla a ella.

Bajó a cubierta de un salto, sobresaltando a la muchacha y ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de la pequeña.

-"Me habéis asustado, tened más cuidado"

 **-¿Os he asustado princesa? ¿Un barco no os parece castillo suficiente?**

-"No soy una princesa y no me hables así, pienso pegarte si es necesario"

 **-¿Con el libro? A lo mejor me haces daño pero no tanto como a mi pobre corazón, no soporta el rechazo**

-"Idiota"

Él sonrió pues en medio de su mueca de disgusto supo adivinar una pequeña sonrisa, a su princesa le gustaban sus charlas y peleas casi tanto como a él y lo sabía.

- **Igualmente, no he venido a hablar contigo sino con la pequeña princesita… ¿O debería llamarla bucanerita?**

Ante la mirada atónita de su madre, el joven pirata se agachó poniéndose a la altura de Stella sonriendo mientras la pequeña ya reía, ese hombre le parecía muy gracioso desde que habían embarcado.

- **Dime bucanerita, ¿Me ayudas a llevar el barco?**

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y con una alegría infinita, la pequeña se acercó a su madre saltando rogándole entre gritos permiso para ir con el capitán, mientras este esperaba paciente cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de la joven.

- **Mami, mami ¿Puero?**

-"Está bien, pero solo si yo te estoy mirando"

Stella salto a los brazos de Anthony que, rápidamente, la sentó en sus hombros cogiendo a su madre de la mano y, por una vez, esta no le rechazó haciendo que en sus ojos brillara la esperanza.

-"Bien jugado pirata"

 **-A sus órdenes alteza**

SQ

Durante todo el trayecto en barco, Regina apenas le dirigió unas palabras a Emma aunque está le aseguraba que no mentía con respecto a Henry. Por un lado quería creerla al ver sus ojos desolados ante sus rechazos pero era demasiado horrible pensar que su padre fuese un asesino.

Compartían camarote por el bien del pequeño James, tan pequeño no comprendía que sus padres estuviesen peleados pero ni se tocaban ni se miraban. Regina podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de su esposa noche tras noche, sentía su sufrimiento ante la situación pero era orgullosa y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, los actos de su mujer habían sido horribles y tenía que ganarse su perdón.

Cuando por fin llegaron a puerto, fue un enorme alivio para las dos pues en el espacio tan reducido que les ofrecía el navío se ahogaban en sus propios reproches. Un carruaje las condujo a la hacienda que Emma había mantenido intacta desde que se habían marchado a Londres poco después de su boda. Una vez ahí, Regina empezó a dirigir a los criados para acomodarlo todo a su gusto, mientras Laura se encargaba de los niños, agotados tras tan largo viaje y Emma simplemente, había desaparecido nada más bajar del carruaje. Por uno de los criados supo que había mandado ensillar un caballo y se había marchado, escaqueándose así de encuentros desafortunados con su mujer.

Una vez se hubo instalado, mandó a uno de sus hombres con una misiva avisando a sus padres de su llegada y pidiendo que los trajeran ante ella, deseando consolarlos en su desolación.

No tardó más de media hora en regresar y con él, Henry y Cora Mills, felices por ver nuevamente a su hija después de tantos años y por fin conocer a su pequeño nieto James.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones y cuando James, cansado, se fue buscando los brazos de Laura para que esta lo acostara en su camita, Regina se quedó a solas con sus padres y mandó a los criados que sirvieran té y los dejaran ya que, tras tanto tiempo, deseaba disfrutar de su compañía. Una vez a solas, decidió contarles el motivo de su visita con una sonrisa en los labios ya que iba a ayudarlos.

- **Padre el motivo por el que mi esposo y yo volvimos fue la misiva de madre informándonos de vuestra mala fortuna, mi esposo se ha comprometido conmigo a manteneros económicamente hasta que recuperéis lo perdido**

-"Es una gran noticia hija, han sido unos años muy duros, los piratas parecían obsesionados con nuestros barcos, no se salvó ninguno"

Regina ocultó tras la taza de té su mueca de disgusto… si su padre supiera que Emma estaba detrás de todo… por lo menos su mujer mantenía su promesa y ahí estaban para reflotar la fortuna de sus padres y enmendar el error que había cometido.

Tras beberse el té y una charla banal sobre la vida en Londres, Henry le pidió a su esposa que se marchase un momento ya que deseaba hablar con su hija a solas y Cora, obediente, se marchó en busca de la mujer que había criado a su nieto para conocerla un poco más ya que le había parecido una muchacha encantadora, dejando a padre e hija, uno frente al otro, dispuestos a charlar.

-"Hija mía, está muy bien que tu noble esposo quiera ayudarnos a conseguir nuevamente lo que teníamos pero me temo que llevará tiempo y no creo que tu pobre madre y yo podamos esperar tanto.

- **La mala fortuna se ha encaprichado con vosotros padre, pero nada os va a faltar, james se encargará personalmente, me lo ha prometido**

-"Lo sé y es muy noble por su parte, pero existe un camino más fácil que no pase por ser mantenidos de un conde"

 **-¿Qué camino estáis planteando?**

-"Tú eres condesa, y la madre del único heredero al título… Si tu esposo, simplemente falleciera de forma trágica todas sus posesiones pasarían a tu hijo y hasta que el pequeño sea mayor de edad tú las regentarías, serías la mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra y nosotros recuperaríamos lo perdido"

 **-¿Me estáis insinuando que debo deshacerme de mi esposo?**

-"Por tu bien y el de tu familia, el ya ha cumplido su cometido, engendrar un hijo que heredará sus bienes, ya no le necesitas"

El rostro de Regina, congelado ante las palabras de su padre, cambio de la sorpresa al horror, Emma no mentía con respecto a su padre, era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar… La ira se apoderó de ella en un instante, ira contra su padre por todo lo que Emma tuvo que sufrir por su culpa, por insinuarle que debía asesinarla, ira por haber despreciado a la mujer que solo le había demostrado amor y devoción durante cinco años por un ser repugnante como él.

- **Fuera de mi casa**

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estás echando? Soy tu padre Regina no puedes hacer eso"

 **-Por supuesto que puedo, fuera de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte**

-"No tienes derecho a echarme, no eres más que una mujer y yo soy tu padre"

 **-He dicho que te marches, ahora.**

SQ

Cabalgó durante horas, gritando, expulsando de si misma la rabia y el odio, el rencor, la decepción, el dolor… Regina acabaría con ella, un mes sin apenas hablar y su alma le dolía como si mil puñaladas la desgarraran por dentro. Si tenía que humillarse ante su enemigo lo haría, si tenía que olvidar su venganza lo haría pues desde el momento que los ojos de Regina se tornaron fríos al mirarla supo que no le importaba nada más que recuperarla, ella era su mundo, su perdición, ella y James eran lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida.

Cuando se cansó de cabalgar por el campo, volvió a su casa sin darse cuenta de que ya caía la tarde y, en la entrada, encontró el carruaje que le advirtió que tenían visita, seguramente los Mills ya que Regina habría querido encontrarse con sus padres.

Entró en el vestíbulo y rápidamente su mayordomo le retiró la capa y el sombrero, indicándole que su esposa se encontraba en la salita del té. De camino a encontrarse con ella, se topó con Laura hablando con Cora, su suegra mostró gran alegría al verlo, agradeciéndole con lágrimas en los ojos y de forma sincera que quisiera socorrerlos… Iba a responderle que no debía agradecerle nada cuando escuchó los gritos de su esposa desde la salita sobresaltándose.

Disculpándose con Cora, también turbada al escuchar a su hija tan furiosa, se dirigió con paso firme para socorrer a su esposa.

Entró en la salita para encontrarse frente a frente con Regina, roja de la ira con los puños apretados y fusilando a su padre con la mirada. Henry la enfrentaba con burla lo que encendió la ira de Emma con creces.

- **¿Quién te crees que eres mujer para echarme a mi de ninguna parte? Soy tu padre, debes respetarme por encima de todo.**

-"Ella es la dueña de esta casa señor Mills, y si le ha pedido que se marche debe obedecerla de inmediato, tiene cinco minutos para salir de aquí o pediré que mis hombres lo echen por la fuerza"

Henry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del conde a sus espaldas y, al girarse y enfrentarse a su mirada, le sobrecogió el mido ya que los ojos azules de James Swan estaban cargados de odio.

- **Pero…**

-"Nada de peros, no sé que le ha dicho a mi esposa para que se halle en este estado, si le ha dicho que se marche usted simplemente obedezca… Que sea la última vez que cuestiona una orden de mi mujer en esta casa y que sea la última vez que le levanta la voz y le falta al respeto porque de ser así mi ayuda económica cesará y no me importará que tengan que malvender sus bienes y vivir en un establo con los cerdos ¿Ha quedado claro?"

Henry no contestó, simplemente se quedó unos minutos observando al conde con odio, para después marcharse seguido de cerca por su esposa que no entendía muy bien que había pasado. Una vez solas, Emma cerró la puerta de la salita y a grandes zancazos llegó hasta su esposa para sujetarla con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras esta se derrumbaba y comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

-"Hey, mi amor, tranquila… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese mal nacido?"

- **Tú tenías razón, Emma… Tenías razón**

-"Tranquila mi amor, ya pasó, no dejaré que te haga nada, estoy aquí contigo"

 **-Me ha pedido que te asesinara ¿Te lo puedes creer? Que te matara para tener tu fortuna… tenías razón, en todo ¿Podrás perdonarme?**

-"No hay nada que perdonar… Igualmente me dejé llevar por el odio, la venganza no lleva a ninguna parte, voy a ayudarlos como prometí aunque solo sea por tu madre…"

 **-Está bien, pero no te acerques a él, no quiero que te pase nada malo**

Por primera vez en más de un mes, Emma se antevió a unir sus labios con los de su mujer en un tierno beso, manteniendo su abrazo y regalándole fuerza.

-"No va a pasarme nada mi amor, ya lo verás, te lo prometo…"

Con una sonrisa, Regina volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, había echado de menos sus labios, sus manos, sentirla cerca, ser suya por completo. Ahora sin más máscaras que tirar, con toda la verdad a la luz y todas las cartas sobre la mesa, se sentían ligeras, más unidas que nunca, sin saber cuán lejos estaba Emma de poder cumplir esa pequeña promesa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque la adoro, a Gen porque es mi mayor fan, a Alex porque le extraño, a mi esposa porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, a Bego porque siempre está presente y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPITULO 15 EN LLAMAS**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Regina besaba sus labios que sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, se sintió ligera, capaz de volar sin alas. Una sonrisa en medio de sus besos, sus manos aferradas a la cintura de su esposa mientras esta se perdía en el millar de emociones que albergaba su pecho, desde la decepción más absoluta al descubrir las oscuras intenciones de su padre y lo negro que tenía el corazón, un asesino con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente… hasta el amor más puro y sincero por Emma, la mujer que lo había dado todo por ella, capaz de dejar de lado el odio y el rencor solo por hacerla feliz. Se sentía bien en sus brazos, no quería abandonarlos, no quería volver a pelear con ella, sentirla tan lejos como esos últimos meses.

En silencio, entre abrazos tiernos y desesperados de dos amantes que han estado lejos demasiado tiempo, entre besos dulces y apasionados recuperaron la confianza, sus cimientos, recuperaron ese amor quebrado por una mentira, volvieron a ser ellas, esposas en la sombra, al filo del abismo, escondidas tras la máscara que Emma debía portar.

Sus ojos, mirándose con infinita adoración, la suave risa que nacía en sus almas y se tornó carcajada plena, cargada de felicidad, liberándose de toda tensión que podían arrastrar, se miraban profesándose un amor más profundo que el mismo tiempo, capaz de superar el más duro de los obstáculos. Eran felices ¿Cómo no serlo? Siempre se tendrían la una a la otra y el amor que sentían, puro y noble, forjado con los años y la convivencia, con miedos expresados en voz alta, con confianza y paciencia. Se amaban y en ese momento, nada más en el mundo importaba.

El cambio en sus miradas, en su forma de comportarse, fue captado de inmediato por los habitantes del caserío, suspirando aliviados ya que respirar la tensión que antes había entre ellas se hacía pesado, mas no ese día, no cuando por fin volvían a ser ellas mismas y sus sonrisas cómplices no abandonaban sus rostros.

Estaban cansadas, el viaje había sido agotador, al igual que mantenerse alejadas había minado toda la energía que tenían, por lo que no demoraron mucho en tomar una cena ligera y retirarse a sus aposentos a descansar, en ese lecho que las había acogido en su noche de bodas, entre las sábanas dos amantes largo tiempo enfrentadas volvían a reunirse, regalándose un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y sueños… Esa noche, a pesar del cansancio, hicieron el amor durante horas redescubriéndose, buscándose insaciables, uniéndose una vez más, encajando a la perfección, sincronizando sus movimientos, sus pequeños gemidos, mordiscos y gritos, esa noche se miraron a los ojos pudiendo leer en ellos su alma una vez más, cayendo rendidas y enredadas, abrazadas entre las sábanas con el unísono latido de sus corazones, acelerados así como su agitada respiración… Esa noche recuperaron mucho más que la confianza, esa noche recuperaron un amor que se había tambaleado con fuerza y ahora nacía en sus pechos con más fuerza que nunca. Con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, ambas acabaron profundamente dormidas, juntas, con sus manos enredadas y felices, completamente seguras de que nada conseguiría separarlas.

Con el sol entrando a través de una pequeña rendija en las cortinas, Regina, a duras penas, comenzó a despertar al notar como Emma salía del lecho con cuidado, atrapándola aun adormilada para que se quedara un poco más a su lado.

- **¿Dónde vas? Es temprano**

-"Lo sé, desde que llegamos deseo ir a nadar al río, prefiero ir ahora que es temprano y así evito miradas indiscretas mi amor"

- **No deberías ir por ahí tú sola, mi padre te quiere muerta**

-"No te preocupes por mí, él no me va a tocar, no tiene agallas para hacerlo mi amor, soy más poderosa que él no"

 **-No lo sé, no quiero que te pase nada ¿Irás con cuidado?**

-"Por supuesto, voy con cuidado, soy consciente de lo que me juego"

 **-¿Volverás a mí?**

-"Siempre Regina, te lo prometo"

Depositó un beso suave sobre sus labios y esta, aun adormilada, rodó sobre la cama dejando a la visa su desnudez y durmiéndose en el acto, provocándole una enorme sonrisa mientras se vestía para salir. Esperaba volver a tiempo para encontrar a su mujer aun en el lecho.

Con esa idea en mente, salió con cuidado a no despertar a nadie, ensillando un caballo y montando de un salto, poniendo rumbo al río sin dejar de sonreír. Si había algo que le gustara especialmente de Storybrooke era el río, en ese mismo lugar había conocido a Regina muchos años atrás y encontraba el paraje mágico, las aguas cristalinas y limpias, tan distintas al Támesis que cruzaba Londres le fascinaban, desde que había puesto los pies en esas tierras solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, ir al río y bañarse en sus aguas.

SQ

Rabia, odio, ira, frustración… No era capaz de definir concretamente sus emociones en ese momento. Siempre pensó que Regina sería dócil a sus deseos pero su traición le había dolido como una puñalada, desde ese mismo momento dejó de considerar a esa cría descarada como su familia, pero sin duda alguna quien se ganaba su odio enfermizo era el conde. Ese hombre que había encandilado a su hija y la había cambiado, el que tenía su lealtad y se había atrevido a rebajarlo, lo quería muerto, como fuese debía morir.

Cuando la ingrata de Regina lo echó de su casa, dejó a Cora en su propio hogar sin darle una sola explicación ni dirigirle palabra alguna mientras partía sin demora al pueblo, si había alguien que odiase al conde Swan más que él mismo en esos momentos era Robin, aquel muchacho que pretendió a su hija y James Swan se la arrebató de las manos.

EL odio era un arma poderosa y sabía que Robin no se iba a negar a sus deseos, destruir al conde Swan, deshacerse de él para siempre. Lo encontró con facilidad pues sabía que el joven frecuentaba la taberna y a las hermosas muchachitas que ahí se dedicaban a hacer felices a los hombres.

Nada más entrar al lugar sus miradas se cruzaron y no hicieron falta palabras, Robin apartó de sus piernas a la muchachita que en esos momentos estaba alegrándolo y, poniéndose en pie, salió del lugar seguido de cerca por Henry para poder hablar lejos de oídos indiscretos.

-"¿Qué quieres Mills? Tú y yo no hemos vuelto a vernos desde que tu hija se casó con el conde ¿Por qué me buscas?"

 **-Porque tú y yo tenemos en mente el mismo propósito… Destruir a James Swan**

-"¿Por qué querrías destruir a ese hombre? Hizo condesa a tu hija"

 **-Sabes bien que estamos arruinados, la fortuna de mi yerno es lo único que me puede sacar a flote y si no desaparece no puedo hacerme con ella**

-"¿Qué gano yo con esto?"

 **-La mitad de su fortuna y la satisfacción de vengarte de él, siempre le has odiado**

 **-** "¿Qué debo hacer?"

 **-Síguelo, a todas horas, aprende su rutina y todos sus movimientos para saber cuándo es más vulnerable, cuándo podemos eliminarlo**

Antes de salir el sol, ya estaba postrado fuera del caserío del conde. Se había tomado en serio su cometido, después de cinco largos años su momento había llegado, su venganza. Había deseado deshacerse del conde desde que le robó a Regina y se sintió insultado e humillado. No pensaba perderlo de vista ni un solo instante. Cuando el sol empezó a salir vio como la puerta del caserío se abría y el conde salía galopando con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que pronto se encargaría en borrar.

Lo siguió a prudente distancia para no ser descubierto, al parecer se dirigía al río para darse un baño. Si hacía eso todas las mañanas sería fácil sorprenderlo y ahogarlo, haciendo pasar su muerte por un accidente sin levantar sospechas… su sonrisa no podía ser más grande, observando como en la ladera del rio desmontaba y dejaba libre a su caballo mientras se preparaba para meterse en el agua.

Iba a marcharse a contarle sus averiguaciones a Henry cuando la figura del conde llamó su atención, quedando atónito unos instantes a medida que este se deshacía de sus ropas y liberaba sus cabellos, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto…

Cuando se recuperó del impactó supo que el fin de James Swan había llegado, si es que se llamaba así ya que con gran sorpresa acababa de descubrir que era una mujer, una impostora, una mentirosa que debía ser arrestada en el acto.

Una sonrisa sádica nació en su rostro mientras subía a su caballo y a gran velocidad se dirigía al pueblo, debía darse prisa pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría su presa en el río.

Una vez en el pueblo llamó a gritos a la autoridad y rápidamente, un grupo de hombres, amigos suyos y fieles a él, ensillaron los caballos siguiendo a su líder sin hacer preguntas, este simplemente dijo que debían arrestar a un impostor y nadie lo cuestionó. Su sonrisa de triunfo no desaparecía de sus labios cuando se pararon en medio del camino a esperar al conde para prenderlo, había vencido.

Al cabo de unas horas, el corcel negro de James Swan apareció en su campo de vista, a simple vista no se notaba en absoluto lo que ocultaba, su verdadero yo, su verdadero ser. Al llegar ante ellos paró su corcel en seco y los miró extrañado, reconociendo a Robin en el acto.

-"Vaya, vaya… Señor Hood está cortando el camino y verá, mi esposa me espera, desearía llegar ante ella cuanto antes"

Robin sonrió, su sonrisa era helada, sádica, cargada de odio, una sonrisa que la estremeció en el acto y le hizo retroceder mas cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeada por aquellos hombres que antes bloqueaban el camino. Cuando Robin, que parecía ser el líder de la comitiva, dio la orden, saltaron sobre ella derribándola en el acto y prendiéndola a pesar de su forcejeo violento.

-"Llevadla a los calabozos del pueblo, pronto será juzgada por suplantación de identidad y traición…"

Sus palabras tiñeron los ojos de Emma del pánico más absoluto, la había descubierto. Lo miró mientras descendía de su caballo y se acercaba a ella como un depredador. Al estar a su altura la cogió del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, una mirada verdeazulada cargada de odio. Con una nueva orden uno de sus hombres la amordazó evitando que esta escupiera lo mil insultos que tenía atrapados en la garganta y volvió a mirarla, sonriendo, victorioso.

-"Una vez te dije que no había dicho la última palabra, hoy es el día de mi venganza, me humillaste y yo te voy a destruir, me lo has puesto muy fácil…"

Su puño se estrelló en el abdomen de la joven, doblándola de dolor mientras dos de sus hombres la sujetaban y un tercero ataba sus manos para arrastrarla al pueblo.

-"Llevadla, nosotros iremos a su casa y no dejaremos nada en pie, quien vive con traidores se considera también traidor"

Lo supo, acababa de destruirla, el pánico en sus ojos mientras la arrastraban hacia un lugar incierto, el pánico por sus seres queridos, inocentes, sin saber que un loco iba en su dirección… El corazón de Emma se quebró en mil pedazos en ese mismo instante, Regina, le había prometido que volvería a ella, Regina, su hijo, estaban solos sin saber el peligro que se cernía ante ellos.

SQ

Estoy seguro, debo decírselo, debo hacerlo o enloqueceré… pero ¿Cómo se lo digo? Se asustará… o peor aún se reirá de mí…

Perdido en sus pensamientos Anthony estaba postrado ante la entrada del caserío del conde, indeciso, sin saber si entrar o no. Qué extraño motivo le había llevado a dejar la tranquilidad de su barco para estar ahí, delante de esa verja, sin atreverse a abrirla, a entrar…

Suspiró revolviéndose el pelo y clavó sus ojos azules y soñadores más allá del jardín preguntándose dónde estaría ella…

De pronto un leve temblor en la tierra le advirtió que algo no marchaba bien, él era un hombre de mar pero era capaz de descifrar cuando se avecinaban problemas al igual que cuando se avecinaba tormenta. Alzo la mirada y el humo en el horizonte le puso la piel de gallina, algo o alguien avanzaba hacía ahí a toda prisa y no parecían tener buenas intenciones, de tenerlas no llevarían consigo fuego, no a plena luz del día…

El pánico se aferró a su pecho y en su mente un solo pensamiento, Laura y Stella estaban ahí dentro. Atravesó la barrera como un rayo, corriendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta, prácticamente derribándola y ganándose una mirada de reproche de la joven institutriz, presente ante él alertada por los gritos.

No le dio tiempo a hablar ya le haría reproches más tarde, cogió su mano y echó a correr, avisando por el camino a todo el mundo lo que había visto, advirtiéndoles que debían marcharse de inmediato cuando sin quererlo chocó con fuerza con Regina que, alertada también por los gritos, había salido de su habitación para ver a qué se debía ese escándalo.

- **Por el amor de Dios pirata ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás loco?**

-"Regina debemos irnos… por lo menos diez hombres se acercan con antorchas y no creo que sea para nada bueno, hazme caso reconozco el peligro coge a tu hijo y vámonos"

 **-Pero yo no puedo irme, no sin Emma**

-"Créeme, Emma te querría fuera de esta casa antes de que empiece a arder, nos vamos ya y después la buscaremos, te lo prometo"

La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo con rapidez, tenía que sacar a Laura y a la pequeña de ese lugar, también a Regina y a James… a Graham, Diana, Luli y Gen, a aquellos que Emma consideraba su familia porque de otra manera la joven jamás se lo perdonaría.

Regina pareció despertar ante sus palabras y con prisa fue a buscar a su hijo, tomándolo en brazos y guiando al pirata hacia las cocinas, por ahí había una salida.

La pequeña comitiva consiguió escapar de la casa justo cuando Robin entraba por la fuerza lanzando dentro las antorchas y quemándolo todo a su paso.

A lo lejos, Graham tuvo que sujetar a Regina que, hundida en lágrimas, vio su casa arder así como el inmenso jardín donde tantos buenos momentos había pasado con Emma…

Emma, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había vuelto? ¿Por qué había permitido que destruyeran así su hogar?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras seguía al pirata que, sin soltar a Laura y con Stella en brazos, los guiaba al único lugar que consideraba seguro, su barco.

De no ser por él estarían todos muertos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque estoy orgullosa de ella, a Gen porque la adoro, a Alex porque es un cielo, a mi esposa porque me sujeta cuando siento que no puedo más, a Bego porque la echo de menos y a Natalia porque es la mejor y nos vamos a ir de con.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16 SALVARTE**

La celda fría y oscura, cargada de humedad y con olor a heces la asfixiaba, encerrada y esperando un destino horrible, la colgarían en la horca seguramente mas eso no le importaba, su sino le traía sin cuidado mientras se encontraba de los nervios pensando en su familia, no tenía noticias de Regina y si el loco de Hood había cumplido su promesa… no podía pensarlo, no quería imaginarlo, Regina no podía estar muerta, no podía.

Sentada en un rincón, comida por la preocupación y la necesidad de conocer el paradero de Regina, de saberla sana y salva, de pronto se enderezó al escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella mientras un rayo de esperanza apareció en su mirada, quizás Regina la había encontrado.

La desilusión bajó por su cuerpo como un jarro de agua fría cuando ante ella se presentó la última persona que quería ver en ese instante, Henry Mills, al otro lado de la reja, la miraba desafiante, con una sonrisa despreciable en sus labios.

Henry la quería muerta, lo sabía, pero Regina seguía siendo su hija, tenía que protegerla, cuidarla, su mujer no tenía porque seguir sus pasos a la muerte.

- **Vaya, quería eliminarte pero nunca pensé que me lo pondrías tan fácil… Una mujer haciéndose pasar por un noble, nada puede salvarte ahora**

-"Está bien, me tienes a mí, me has vencido y has acabado conmigo como querías pero Regina, ella no forma parte de esto, Hood va hacia mi casa, va a matarla, debes impedirlo"

Henry dejó escapar una carcajada que le heló la sangre en las venas antes de escupir sus palabras con desprecio.

 **-¿Regina? Se la ha considerado traidora por no denunciarte de inmediato, impura por haber yacido con una mujer y su sentencia fue la muerte, despierta, Regina ya no existe, ardió junto a todas tus posesiones, igual que ese bastardo que intentaste hacer pasar por tu hijo, ya no existen y cuando tú dejes de existir todos tus bienes serán míos en pago por la pérdida de mi única hija por culpa de tus intrigas.**

La poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumó en el momento en el que Henry le escupió a la cara la noticia de que su amada Regina ya no vivía, su hijo tampoco, los habían asesinado… Sus ojos se encendieron de ira y arremetió contra las rejas ganándose una nueva carcajada de aquel hombre que le había arrebatado todo cuanto amaba.

- **Inténtalo, vamos, tira los barrotes… Estás perdida, nadie puede salvarte… Pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tu amada Regina**

-"Escucha mis palabras Henry Mills, te juro que antes de morir te llevaré conmigo a la tumba"

SQ

El joven pirata paseaba silbando por las calles del pueblo, buscando la taberna. Sin duda ahí encontraría noticias del conde ya que Emma parecía haberse esfumado y no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Salir del barco en una misión de reconocimiento le pareció un regalo del cielo pues no soportaba más el caminar de Regina, completamente desquiciada sin noticias de su amada, las lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro congelado en una mueca de horror tras haber visto la destrucción de su hogar…

No sabía exactamente qué había sucedido y porqué esos locos habían quemado la gran mansión y pensaba averiguarlo. Mentalmente le daba las gracias a Dios por haberle permitido estar en el momento adecuado y en el lugar adecuado, de no ser así Laura habría muerto… Solo de pensarlo se estremecía por completo y se abofeteaba mentalmente para resignarse y admitirse que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la doncella.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, entró en la taberna encendiendo su pipa y se apartó pidiendo un vaso de ron, desde su rincón podía observar y escuchar sin que nadie reparase en él, pensaba quedarse hasta saber qué había pasado exactamente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues, al cabo de un rato, el grupo de hombres que encabezados por Hood, habían quemado el hogar de los Swan, entraron en la taberna entre alaridos de alegría y victoria.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender la situación y que se le helara la sangre en las venas… Habían descubierto a Emma y esta, estaba encerrada en prisión esperando ser ajusticiada…

Se tomó el ron lentamente intentando no captar la atención, salió de la taberna pasando desapercibido y volvió a su barco con una sola idea en mente… Esa gente daba por muerta a Regina y Emma no tenía salvación, se marcharían esa misma tarde pues es lo que Emma hubiese querido, salvar a su mujer por encima de todo.

Cuando llegó al barco, su rostro pálido y su gesto de horror alertaron a Regina de que nada iba bien y se temió lo peor.

- **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Emma?**

-"Lo siento Regina, Emma no tiene salvación alguna, está encerrada esperando para ser ajusticiada, la han descubierto y mañana la colgarán en la plaza del pueblo, no hay nada que podamos hacer…"

 **-¿Cómo que no hay nada que podamos hacer? Tenemos que intentar lo que sea Anthony, no podemos dejar que la maten sin más**

-"Sí, hay algo que podemos hacer, salir de aquí sin mirar atrás y mantenerte a salvo porque si hay algo que Emma valora es tu vida, no te dejes matar también Regina"

- **No me voy sin Emma**

Anthony se llevó las manos a los cabellos, desesperado, ¿Por qué esa mujer era tan tozuda? Iba a empezar a gritar cuando Laura, en la que no había reparado pero que llevaba presente toda la conversación, sujetó su brazo obligándole a girarse.

Sus ojos azules decididos, mirándole como no lo había hecho nunca y, tras un pequeño suspiró, rompió la distancia robándole un beso, dejándolo completamente asombrado y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado y tan deseado contacto.

Cuando se separó de él, suavemente, acariciando su rostro con ternura, sintió que le había robado hasta las palabras. Ella lo miraba, haciendo arder sus entrañas.

- **¿Y si fuese yo Anthony? ¿Si fuese mi vida la que está en juego?**

-"Movería cielo y tierra princesa, haría lo que fuera por salvarte…"

 **-Hagámoslo por Emma**

El suspiró, abrazando suavemente a Laura y mirando a Regina fijamente, los ojos oscuros de la joven cargados de determinación.

-"Está bien Regina ¿Cuál es el plan?"

SQ

Malditas mujeres, siempre metiéndolo en líos… Esperaba que el plan de Regina fuese entrar a saco en la prisión del pueblo, sacar a Emma y marcharse tan rápido como pudiesen de ese maldito lugar… En lugar de eso su papel era tan estúpido que le daba ganas de reír histérico, colarse en la residencia de los Mills y llevarse a Cora… ¿Para qué quería Regina a su madre? Solo ella lo sabía pero Laura se había puesto en marcha nada más escuchar la petición de su señora y él no podía permitirle que se fuese sola, no después de ese beso, no sabiendo correspondidos sus sentimientos y ahí se encontraban, saltando ese muro que daba al jardín de los Mills, agazapados en las sombras, buscando un camino o una entrada a ese lugar.

El silencio era su aliado, Laura le seguía de cerca imitando sus movimientos, al fin y al cabo él era el ladrón… Pronto encontró una manera de entrar en la casa y ni lo dudó, una pequeña ventana mal cerrada les sirvió para colarse en el lugar y, una vez dentro, Laura tomó el control ya que se había criado en casa como esa y todas solían seguir la misma estructura y las mismas características por lo que aseguró que podía encontrar las habitaciones principales con facilidad. El pirata sonreía sin poder evitar pensar que hacían buen equipo, siguiéndola confiado, sigilosos como fantasmas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la que parecía la habitación de los señores, Anthony llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su sable por si debía emprender batalla mientras Laura abría y penetraba en la estancia.

Era enorme, perfectamente decorada, denotaba ostento aunque sabía que los Mills estaban arruinados. En medio del lugar se hallaba una enorme cama de dosel, las paredes estaban cubiertas de lienzos y, en un rincón, una mesa dorada donde se encontraba Cora, sentada en un taburete dorado también y mirándolos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, ojos hinchados y enrojecidos pues había pasado el día entero llorando al saber el horrible destino de su hija.

Antes de que el pirata pudiese meter la pata con sus modales rudos, Laura se acercó a la mujer haciendo gala de su experiencia trabajando siempre para las grandes casas de Londres.

 **-Señora Mills, no queremos hacerle daño, venimos a sacarla de aquí**

-"Está viva, usted está viva ¿Cómo es posible?"

 **-El hombre que viene conmigo nos salvó, venimos en nombre de Regina, ella nos manda a buscarla**

-"¿A buscarme? ¿Por qué?"

 **-Porque está convencida de que usted no sabe que el instigador del incendio que pretendía acabar con su vida fue su propio padre, Henry… Regina cree que usted corre peligro por eso hemos venido a buscarla**

Cora permaneció en silencio unos instantes, llevaba todo el día llorando la muerte de su pequeña y si había alguien en el mundo a quien adorase era a ella, saberla viva le llenaba de alegría pero conocer la horrible noticia de que su esposo había mandado su muerte le helaba la sangre.

No tuvo que decir nada, simplemente se levantó, siguiendo a sus inesperados libertarios y guiándolos por esos pasillos por los que su Regina solía escaparse siempre, saliendo así de la mansión sin ser vistos y poniendo rumbo al barco del Pirata.

Al llegar al camarote, Cora corrió a los brazos de su hija con el corazón desbocado, sintiendo que había vuelto a nacer al verla ya que la aba por muerta. Cuando se separaron, secó con cuidado las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su pequeña, apoyándola en silencio.

- **Madre… El la tiene, va a matarla y necesito impedirlo**

-"Será difícil Regina, todos los terratenientes del lugar ya conocen la noticia de que James Swan es una mujer y ninguno de ellos osará oponerse a tu padre, el ha dictado sentencia, está condenada"

 **-No lo está, aun no, no del todo… Madre tú tienes el cariño del pueblo, de los campesinos, igual que yo… Usémoslo, usemos el recuerdo de su generosidad para con ellos, su nobleza… Si los campesinos se alzan con nosotras quizás podamos detenerlos, los señores de las tierras no podrán parar a una horda de hombre mucho más numerosa que ellos y furiosos…**

-"Tiene sentido Regina, pero los campesinos no creo que sea suficiente…"

 **-No solo tenemos a los campesinos madre, llevo todo el día hablando con la gente, todos los comerciantes del puerto me han jurado lealtad, los marineros, los pescadores, los piratas de este barco… Todos me seguirán mañana en mi alzamiento.**

 **-** "Si es así vencerás Regina"

La joven sonrió complacida, sabía que su madre iba a ayudarla y la influencia de Cora sobre los campesinos era indispensable para equilibrar la balanza a su favor.

Miró más allá de la escotilla, el mar en calma y el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, en su mente un pensamiento, voy a salvarte Emma, voy a salvarte.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath que anda perdida, a mi princesita Gen porque estoy orgullosa de ella y sus logros, a Alex porque por fin vamos a conocernos, a mi esposa porque ya hemos cumplido un año juntas, a Bego porque es un sol y a Natalia porque es la mejor y también la voy a conocer por fin.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, el lado ciego del amor, Carne fresca, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 CAIDA**

Temblaba, no podía evitarlo… No solo el frío de la húmeda celda había calado sus huesos impidiéndole pensar con claridad, concentrada como estaba en paliar los estragos del gélido lugar sobre su persona, también temblaba su alma, cada centímetro de su ser.

Las lágrimas se habían secado en sus ojos hacia unas horas, sabía cercana la muerte y no le importaba, no pensaba en ello, no podía apartar de su cabeza la aterradora idea de que su Regina había perecido antes que ella, que le habían arrebatado la vida cuando su único pecado fue amarla…

Toda su vida se había desvanecido como un frágil castillo de naipes luchando contra el viento, la historia que había construido junto a su mujer, las eternas noches recorriendo sus curvas, todas esas horas observando su perfil, su rostro, su sonrisa, amándola más si cabía cada día que pasaba… Regina, veía su rostro atormentándola al cerrar los ojos, ella no debía morir, no por su culpa, no por su mentira…

Lo había perdido todo, al menos todo lo que realmente consideraba importante, su mujer, su pequeño, sus amigos, su familia… Volvía a estar sola a la espera de una sentencia de muerte y, nuevamente, el verdugo era Henry Mills.

Su odio por ese hombre se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, había osado arrancarle la vida a su propia hija solo por poseer sus bienes… con gusto se lo habría cedido todo sin pestañear si así hubiese logrado salvarla… pero ya era tarde, Regina ya no estaba, había muerto por su culpa y ella no podía vengarla, no podía hacer justicia, atrapada en una ratonera, helada y esperando que terminaran sus últimas horas, esperando que la condujeran al patíbulo, esperando que el dios vengativo que nuevamente le había arrebatado todo tuviese piedad de su alma y la enviase junto a su amada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo supo que estaba perdida, rendida, al notar nuevamente el calor de las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas… Un sonido sordo la despertó de su letargo, obligándola a enderezarse y limpiar cualquier resto de su llanto, era orgullosa y mantendría su máscara de frialdad hasta el último momento, no dejaría que sus enemigos la viesen llorar, empequeñecer… Los pasos de sus captores resonaban en los estrechos pasillos de la prisión, sus risas, el sabor dulce de la victoria en sus bocas.

Mantuvo la cabeza alta, no la agacharía por nada del mundo, no consiguieron doblegarla por mucho que lo intentaron, golpeándola, arrastrándola por el sucio y helado suelo de piedra, sus insultos y provocaciones no lograron reacción alguna en sus señoriales rasgos, se sentía muerta, había perecido con la noticia de que Regina ya no estaba en este mundo.

Al salir a la plaza el sol deslumbro sus claros ojos unos instantes, obligándola a cerrarlos. Cuando se acostumbró nuevamente a la claridad del día, lo primero que captó vagamente su atención fue el silencio… No se oían gritos, ni desprecios, no volaba comida podrida a su rostro como recordaba que solía ocurrir en las ejecuciones públicas. Todo el pueblo se hallaba reunido en la plaza donde iban a ajusticiarla pero ni un murmullo salía de sus bocas.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies dejó de ser barro endurecido, transformándose en madera mientras la obligaba a subir esos escalones hacia su muerte. No escuchó las palabras del sacerdote, sus ojos se perdían en las nubes, en la inmensidad del azul del cielo y su mente evocaba los recuerdos de Regina, de sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa, sus labios tan perfectos, sus cabellos del color de la noche, tan sedosos y suaves al tacto…

La soga apretando su cuello la devolvió a la realidad durante unos instantes, sus ojos cargados de odio se clavaron en el hombre que durante toda su vida la había perseguido en sus pesadillas, Henry Mills la observaba desde un sitio privilegiado entre el público, bebiendo vino y sonriendo de forma cínica, sus ojos oscuros clavados en ella, brillando de anticipación, sonriendo porque había vencido.

Un gesto del hombre era lo que el verdugo esperaba para lanzarla a la muerte, tenía la palanca que abriría la trampilla bajo sus pies en las manos, solo tirar de ella y sería su fin. Un suspiro amargo se escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraron anticipando su muerte, cuando un grito resonó en toda la plaza, un grito que la obligó a abrir los ojos sorprendida. Había muerto ya, esa era la única explicación que le daba al hecho de ver ante ella a su Regina, decidida y fiera, mirándola con tanto amor que la adrenalina recorrió sus venas con fuerza… Regina vivía y ella tenía nuevamente un motivo de peso para pelear.

SQ

Estar escondida entre el público mientras veía como esos hombres que habían quemado su hogar arrastrar a Emma hacia el patíbulo fue la experiencia más dura de su vida. Todo su cuerpo y su alma la empujaban a correr, a deshacerse del gentío y sujetar a su amada entre sus brazos, mas el plan era arriesgado y un solo fallo podía echarlo todo por la borda.

Sus ropajes, prestados por los campesinos, disimulaban sus rasgos. Necesitaba ser invisible hasta que llegara el momento preciso. Desde su posición podía ver a su madre, Cora se había hecho cargo del flanco oeste, escondida como ella entre el gentío, esperando a que llegara el momento para dirigirlos en el alzamiento. Ambas se miraron una sonrisa dulce de Cora dándole valor fue lo que necesitó para mantenerse anclada al suelo, observando, encontrando con la mirada a cada una de las personas de confianza que había apostado en la plaza. Junto al patíbulo estaba Anthony, esperando que crease una distracción para sacar a Emma de ahí sin ser vistos, no muy lejos estaba Laura, apoyándolo en silencio. Las entradas de la plaza estaban custodiadas por sus doncellas, Gen, Luli y Diana también disfrazas e invisibles mas con una misión clara, asegurarles un modo de escape cuando se desatara el infierno.

EL plan era sencillo, sabía por su madre que Henry la daba por muerta y, al igual que su padre, la mayoría de los hombre corruptos de Storybrooke que esperaban sacar tajada de la fortuna Swan cuando tanto Emma como ella y su pequeño hijo hubiesen desaparecido… Ese hecho les había dado la ventaja que necesitaban, una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para sacar a Emma ilesa, ella misma.

Tuvo que esperar, agonizando lentamente al ver el rostro descompuesto de su esposa, sus gestos derrotados, el dolor en sus ojos claros. Un nudo de angustia se clavó en su garganta al ver como el verdugo le colocaba la soga al cuello. Había llegado el momento.

Una pequeña señal, imperceptible mas clara para aquellos que la esperaban y en unos instantes cuatro hombres la elevaron sobre el resto de la gente. En un ágil movimiento apartó la capa que llevaba sobre los cabellos y gritó, gritó desde su alma quebrada, gritó saboreando en sus labios el pánico que pudo vislumbrar en los ojos oscuros de su padre, ojos clavados en ella, el mismo reflejo de alguien que ha visto un fantasma.

- **¿Me creíais muerta padre? ¿Vos mismo ordenasteis que me asesinaran? ¿Igual que mandasteis matar a tantos inocentes antes por un poquito más de poder? Mírame bien Henry Mills, mírame a los ojos… Hoy es el día que vas a caer bajo el peso de tus propios pecados.**

SQ

Gritó, esa era la señal. Desde su posición pudo verla, majestuosa, alzada por el pueblo, enfrentándose a su padre para darle a él la oportunidad que esperaba. Se escabulló entre los guardias, aun aterrorizados ante la visión de Regina. No le costó subir al patíbulo y deshacerse del verdugo a golpe de cuchillo. Una vez solo junto a Emma, le quitó con prisa la soga del cuello y cortó sus ataduras con el sable. La rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, eufórica. Regina estaba viva y eso era lo único que necesitaba para continuar adelante.

Anthony puso en sus manos un pequeño sable y no necesitó nada más para correr y saltar a tierra con un solo destino en mente, llegar a Henry Mills y apuñalarle en el corazón por lo que le había hecho.

Al ver a Emma correr, Anthony se quedó estático durante unos instantes, justo antes de salir en su busca mascullando cabreado, eso no estaba en el plan ¿Por qué nadie seguía el plan? ¿Era tan difícil?

- **Emma, detente, tengo que ponerte a salvo, esa es mi parte del plan**

-"Déjame pirata, voy a matarlo"

 **-No, de eso nada, tú vas a venir conmigo y saldremos de aquí antes de que se ponga más feo**

-"Llevo años esperando este momento y no me lo vas a quitar… Ese cabrón me hizo creer que había asesinado a Regina y ahora lo voy a matar"

Suspiró resignado, conocía bien a Emma y era demasiado cabezota. Tenía dos opciones, volver y buscar a su Laura, salir de ahí, marcharse y emprender una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba y su hija o seguir a esa loca en su misión suicida…

Sacudió la cabeza justo antes de seguir a Emma con una sonrisa, era un pirata al fin y al cabo, un pirata que acababa de admitirse a sí mismo que amaba a una mujer, que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por estar a su lado… Una última aventura para sus venas de loco temerario no podía hacerle daño.

SQ

El choque de miradas entre padre e hija duró más de lo que Cora tenía previsto, los nervios bailaban en su estómago cuando, desde su posición, vio que Anthony había cumplido, Emma era libre, ya podían retirarse como tenían planeado, amparados por el pueblo, mas los acontecimientos se precipitaron y una orden dada por aquel que había compartido su lecho durante tantos años consiguió helarle la sangre en las venas.

-"Matadla…"

No podía creerlo, los soldados se disponían a obedecer lo que a ella le parecía un mal sueño, Henry estaba dispuesto a silenciar a Regina, a terminar con su vida sin pestañear. Se sintió caer, sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando uno de los campesinos que la custodiaban la sujetó con fuerza.

-"¿Qué hacemos ahora señora Mills?"

 **-Lo que sea necesario, pero salvad a mi hija**

No hizo falta nada más, con miradas todos los hombre y mujeres en esa plaza se entendieron. Aquellos que sujetaban a Regina la bajaron para esconderla entre el gentío mientras todos se alzaban, peleando de forma rudimentaria con los soldados, impidiéndoles que pasaran, que se acercaran a la joven.

Regina sentía su corazón desbocado, había visto como Anthony liberaba a Emma pero algo había salido mal, su esposa había echado a correr y creía saber cuál era su destino. Necesitaba llegar a ella, evitar que cometiera una locura.

Todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor le parecía un sueño, campesinos peleando con sus propias manos para protegerla, custodiándola, abriéndole paso hacia su objetivo como si pudieran leer su mente.

Por el camino se reencontró con su madre y con Laura, sabía que no hacían falta palabras, la siguieron hasta el palco donde iba a terminar esa pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Los guardias afines a Henry se vieron superados por el tumulto, demasiados campesinos furiosos, demasiados hombres fieles y dispuestos a morir por Regina. Sus armas fueron cayendo sin escuchar los gritos coléricos de su líder que no esperaba un final semejante.

Al ver que la multitud superaba a sus guardias, decidió huir de ahí antes de que acabaran con su vida y, una vez a salvo, idear un contraataque que hiciese desaparecer de una vez a Emma Swan y Regina. Mas al intentar salir del palco vio con horror como la joven Swan se había abierto paso entre sus guardias, derribándolos con la ayuda de quien parecía ser un pirata. Sus pasos, firmes y decididos, su mirada cargada de odio, su camisa de presa manchada de sangre y hollín, sus cabellos alborotados y mecidos por el viento… En ese instante Henry Mills supo que estaba mirando a los ojos a su muerte.

Ella estaba justo en frente, su mano aferraba con fuerza el sable y sus ojos gritaban de odio, iba a acabar con su vida y el pánico se apoderó de su mirada, solo le quedaba suplicar…

- **¿Vas a matarme? ¿A un hombre anciano? ¿Al padre de la mujer que amas?**

-"Asesinaste a mis padres siendo yo una niña, me vendiste como esclava, me lo has quitado todo… Incluso mandaste asesinar a tu propia hija solo por un poco más de dinero en tus arcas… No tienes escrúpulos mereces la muerte más que nadie"

 **-Tú… Tú eres esa maldita cría que sobrevivió al incendio… Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo**

-"Debiste hacerlo…"

Emma se acercaba, su mirada felina sobre él, sabía que era el fin, no tenía escapatoria ni defensa alguna, cuando sus ojos vislumbraron a Regina, observando la escena con horror en sus ojos oscuros.

- **Entonces Emma ¿Vas a matarme ante mi mujer y mi hija?**

Ella ni se inmutó, solo lo observó con esa mirada impenetrable, son esos ojos aguamarina que se habían oscurecido de rabia y odio. Levantó el sable y Henry cerró los ojos esperando la estocada, el grito gutural de Emma Swan al arremeter contra él y de pronto la nada, la ausencia de dolor le indicó que no estaba herido, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar ante si la ira de Emma en su rostro. La joven tenía sujeta la solapa de su traje y el sable en alto, preparada para matarlo en cualquier momento, sin escuchar los gritos desesperados de Regina suplicándole que no lo hiciera, sin darse cuenta de que el pueblo gritaba por su victoria, en esos instantes solo existía ella, Henry a sus pies y una venganza que llevaba demasiado tiempo anclada en su alma.

Lentamente, fue bajando el sable sin soltar a Henry en ningún momento, deleitándose con su miedo, con su sufrimiento.

-"Hace años asesinaste a mi familia, pero salvaste mi vida. Hoy te devuelvo yo el favor, no será este el día de tu muerte mas tu castigo será duro, lo que te resta de vida serás esclavo, el mismo destino que deseaste para mí será ahora el tuyo"


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo Don't missSwan me, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager** **adorada** **.**

 **A mi hija Kath porque estoy orgullosa de ella, a mi Gen porque no me deja caer, a mi Alex porque queda menos para conocerla, a mi esposa simplemente porque la amo, a Bego porque la tengo demasiado abandonada y a Natalia porque es la mejor y siempre sabe que decir para animarme.**

 **Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, Erpmeis, Laura Brooks, El palacete, Mi pequeña Emma, en carrera y a esthefybautista.**

 **Más anotaciones al final del capítulo, no me enrollo más, disfrutad de la lectura que desgraciadamente se ha hecho esperar.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18 MI HISTORIA**

Una suave brisa removía de forme tenue su capa oscura, sus manos enfundadas en guantes sujetaban ese bastón señorial con el que siempre aparecía en público, en las fiestas que ofrecía o en las que era invitado de honor, se aferraba a él con fuerza mientras apretaba sin apenas darse cuenta la mandíbula, completamente concentrada, sin apartar la mirada de ese muelle, esa embarcación donde su venganza por fin estaría completa.

Nada quedaba en ella de aquel aspecto pordiosero con el que la mostraron en la plaza, sus cabellos nuevamente recogidos como en la última moda francesa. Su traje de terciopelo impecable, negro como la noche con los botones plateados a juego con el mango de su bastón y una corta capa sobre sus hombros, capa mecida por el viento… Sus ojos verdeazulados brillantes y fijos en su objetivo y en su rostro media sonrisa de anticipación. Tantos años soñando con ese momento, luchando por vengar una vida de mentira, la muerte de sus seres queridos, terminando con la vida de Henry Mills y al final de esa ardua historia su venganza había sido mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Había conseguido pagar a su enemigo con su misma moneda, quitándole todo cuanto poseía, todo cuanto podía amar. El amor de su única hija le pertenecía, sería suyo para siempre al igual que la lealtad de una esposa que se había cansado de los embustes de su marido, de su sed de riqueza infinita, la misma que le había llevado a atentar contra vidas inocentes en tantas ocasiones.

Como llamada por sus más íntimos pensamientos, una mano sujetó la suya, apartándola de su bastón donde segundos antes estuvo aferrada y sus ojos se encontraron con la laguna oscura que era la mirada de Regina, una mirada fuerte y brillante que dibujó en su rostro la más bella de las sonrisas al evocar los recuerdos de esa plaza donde casi pierde la vida, ejecución magistralmente evitada por su amada esposa, valiente y decidida.

Sin poder contenerse, depositó sobre los carnosos labios de su mujer un casto beso, suave y dulce, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de aquellos que trabajaban en el puerto.

Su identidad era un secreto clamado entre susurros, todo el mundo en Storybrook sabía que el Conde Swan era en realidad una mujer, nacida en su mismo pueblo hacía ya tantos años, una mujer que lo había perdido todo, hasta su nombre, surcando el camino de una venganza que estaba a punto de culminar.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde ese fatídico día en el que Emma estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la muerte, dos semanas desde que el pueblo entero se alzó en pos de Regina para salvarle, desde que todo el mundo conocía su secreto a pesar de que el silencio sobre ese hecho era sepulcral. Con el gran señor del pueblo caído en desgracia, el título que Emma ostentaba le daba derecho más que suficiente para ocupar ese cargo vacante y todo el mundo en el lugar sabía que era noble y justa, que con ella de su parte podían prosperar.

Vestía su máscara como había hecho toda su vida, se sentía cómoda enfundada en trajes señoriales confeccionados para los hombres, se sentía bien con la mano de su esposa aferrada a la suya con fuerza mas, con un suspiro, la atrajo entre sus brazos buscando las palabras exactas para dirigirse a ella, no podía olvidar que el hombre condenado a pasar el resto de su vida esclavo era el padre de su amada.

-"¿Qué hacéis aquí mi amor? No deberíais ver esto, es vuestro padre"

- **No lo es, dejó de serlo cuando ordenó mi muerte y la vuestra, tiene un justo castigo y no quería que estuvierais sola aquí, es el fin de vuestro viaje amor, quiero estar con vos, a vuestro lado**

No pudo evitarlo, la atrajo a sus brazos con fuerza para vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo como Cora había acompañado a su hija a presenciar el final del hombre que había manejado sus vidas durante tantos años. Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados. Su venganza, la familia del hombre que tanto odió a su lado, demostrándole su lealtad mientras a lo lejos, con la mirada derrotada y la ira dibujada en sus gestos, Henry Mills era conducido a la bodega del navío junto a los otros esclavos que partirían al viejo mundo.

Regina no quería saber el horrible destino que correría su padre al otro lado del océano, no quería conocer el nombre del señor que compraría a su progenitor mas desconocía el hecho de que su esposa, su Emma, ya lo había comprado puesto que, por mucho que odiara a ese hombre, no podía evitar reconocer que sin él no tendría todo cuanto poseía, un título que la proveía de un estatus social inalcanzable para una mujer en su época, dinero suficiente para reconstruir mil veces el caserío que había ardido con ahínco y, por encima de todo, de no ser por Henry Mills ella no tendría a Regina en su vida y solo por eso ese hombre se había ganado su compasión. Su destino en el nuevo mundo era una de sus fábricas donde ya había avisado al capataz para que fuese indulgente con él, acabaría su vida trabajando para ella sin saberlo, lejos del lujo al que estaba acostumbrado pero sin carencia alguna.

Vieron el barco partir en silencio, no había nada más que decir, sus manos unidas era lo único que Regina necesitaba en esos instantes. Cuando dicha nave solo fue un punto inexacto en el horizonte, todos los sonidos del muelle llegaron a ellas nítidos, como si por un instante el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ralentizado y ahora volviese a su estado normal, despertándolas del trance de sus propios pensamientos donde ambas se habían perdido y, con una sonrisa, pusieron rumbo junto a Cora al hogar que antiguamente fue de Henry Mills, la casa donde Regina había crecido y que habían hecho suya mientras todo el pueblo se volcaba en la reconstrucción de su vieja morada reducida a cenizas.

SQ

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y su pipa apagada sobre sus labios, Anthony no podía evitar pensar qué sería de su vida ahora que sus negocios con el conde habían llegado a su fin. Pensamientos invadidos demasiado a menudo por los ojos claros, la sonrisa dulce y los tiernos besos de la muchacha que se había adueñado de él sin pretenderlo.

Una sonrisa, sincera, nació en su rostro al verla aparecer junto a su pequeña al otro lado de ese gran jardín donde se había escondido para pensar, no con mucho esmero ya que Laura no había tardado en encontrarlo. La pequeña Stella dio un grito de alegría al verlo y corrió hacia sus brazos sin escuchar las advertencias de su madre mientras el pirata no podía dejar de sonreír y preguntarse en qué momento esa pequeña se había vuelto tan importante para él, en qué momento su madre se había vuelto la mitad de su mundo, sin ella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, se sentía incompleto.

Con la niña entre sus brazos parloteando sobre historias de piratas, finalmente Laura llegó a su encuentro y se sentó suavemente a su lado, mirándolo con ternura, con algo de malicia y completamente sonriente, mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su hija con amor.

- **Dime pirata, ahora que todo ha terminado ¿Volverás a tu barco y huirás hacia esa magnífica vida de forajido que tanto predicas?**

Una simple pregunta, la misma que llevaba horas meditando, qué iba a hacer con su vida porque si algo tenía claro era que nada sería como antes, eso era imposible. Guardó la pipa con cuidado, cogiendo la mano de Laura después mientras abrazaba con ternura a la pequeña Stella que se entretenía jugando con los hierbajos ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando todas las respuestas que buscaba acudieron a su mente, con Laura a su lado, con la niña en sus brazos… La vida en el mar no había llenado tanto su alma como esas dos personas junto a él.

-"Es tentador princesa, pero lo he pensado mucho y dudo que la vida en el mar sea adecuada para una princesita como tú"

 **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo intención de embarcarme a ningún lado contigo?**

-"Pensaba que podías embarcarte conmigo pero no para vivir en alta mar sino para vivir la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas… Permanecer juntos y crear nuestra propia historia, los tres, una familia"

No necesitó posar su mirada sobre ella para saber que estaba sonriendo, sabía que su princesa se había resignado a que Stella fuese su única familia pues en los tiempos que corrían quién aceptaría a una madre soltera y su bastardo…

Se miraron, con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros y el beso no se hizo esperar, suave y dulce, roto por las exclamaciones de asco de la pequeña Stella que salió corriendo hacía el caserío buscando a su amigo y cómplice de travesuras, james, quizás para contarle con horror lo que había visto, provocando en ambos una carcajada mientras el pecho de un ya ex pirata se hinchaba de amor, había tomado la decisión acertada.

SQ

Los meses fueron pasando lentos mientras los trabajos de reforma de su antigua morada avanzaban con celeridad. Durante esos meses los cambios en aquellos que consideraba su familia, fueron notables, empezando por la boda de Anthony y Laura que no se hizo esperar, habían decidido formar una familia y contaban con su apoyo incondicional. El pirata había dejado atrás su barco y había adoptado una vida en tierra, asegurándole que estaba a su servicio una vez más por lo que no dudó y le otorgó un caserío y tierras para cultivar, un hogar donde poder formar su familia no demasiado lejos ya que Stella y James no sabían estar separados tras toda su vida creciendo juntos.

Su pequeño James iba creciendo, hacía tiempo que sabía la verdad sobre su "padre", descubrir que tenía dos madres no cambió su modo de ver al Conde, con respeto y devoción con todo el amor que solo puede albergar el corazón de un niño inocente.

Todos trabajaban duro para darle a su hogar su antiguo esplendor, tanto Emma como Regina, hombro con hombro también aportaban su granito de arena para que su morada renaciese de las cenizas, siempre rodeadas de sus fieles sirvientes, los mismos que durante años guardaron con celo el secreto de su señor, los mismos que habrían dado su vida por Emma de ser necesario, su familia.

Graham, ya mayor pero siempre rudo y protector con la rubia a la que vio crecer, Diana, la misteriosa muchacha que siempre vestía como un hombre y su mejor amiga desde hacía demasiados años, Luli, aquella niña risueña que junto a Gen habían crecido con Regina, considerándola como una hermana en lugar de una señora ya que la morena era hija única y ellas sus amigas y confidentes. Todos unidos por una causa común, sin títulos o estatus social que pudiera separarlas…

Emma las observaba con cariño, con una sonrisa, apreciando quizás por primera vez en su vida, que no volvería a estar sola, que tenía una extensa y hermosa familia. Que el camino de su venganza había culminado, que antaño perdió sus tierras, a sus padres y se sintió despojada de todo más su camino angosto y duro la había llevado a encontrar la auténtica felicidad.

SQ

"¿Ya está abuelo? ¿Ya se acabó la historia?"

Los ojos cansados y llenos de vida de James Swan se clavaron en la dulce carita de sus nietos, los mismos que cada noche le pedían que relatara la misma historia, su cuento favorito, el cuento de Emma y Regina.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, los recuerdos de sus madres vivían nítidos en su memoria, de su lucha constante, pero sobre todo se su amor, nunca flaquearon, nunca se dieron por vencidas, no dejaron jamás que les arrebataran lo mejor que les había dado la vida, su historia de venganzas, de sueños, de piratas y princesas, de un amor que superó todas las barreras de lo moralmente establecido, un amor que vivía en sus recuerdos, que transmitía a sus hijos y a sus nietos para que, de generación en generación, no se perdiese la historia de Emma Swan, de Regina Mills, dos mujeres avanzadas a su tiempo, dos mujeres fascinantes.

- **No, pequeños, ya sabéis que la historia no termina ahí, que fueron muchos los años que siguieron luchando contra el mundo para defender el amor que sentían, que fueron valientes, osadas y fuertes, además no estaban solas, Tenían una gran familia que las respaldaba. Ahora a dormir, que se hace tarde y la abuela Stella me va a regañar**

Entre risas esos pequeños terremotos abandonaron el confortable rincón delante de la chimenea donde cada noche se sentaban a escuchar las historias de su abuelo, corriendo por el gran caserón lleno de vida a sus habitaciones mientras James se quedaba un rato contemplando las brasas con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro, hasta que sintió la suave caricia de su esposa Stella sobre su hombro y sus ojos se clavaron en ella cargados de amor, por muchos años que pasaran seguía completamente enamorado de aquella niña de cabellos claros y mirada azul que había crecido a su lado y con la que descubrió el significado de la palabra amar.

Stella se sentó a su lado con dificultad. Los años desgraciadamente no perdonan, juntos observaron las llamas morir en esa gran chimenea teniendo en mente personajes de antaño que ya no estaban y a los que cada día echaban en falta.

Cogidos de la mano tras más de cincuenta años de casados, pequeños gestos que denotaban el inmenso amor que se profesaban y una sonrisa en ambos labios mientras sus miradas se perdían en el enorme retrato que adornaba el salón, el retrato de dos mujeres protagonistas de la más bella historia de amor, Ojos claros y oscuros como la noche eternamente grabados en ese lienzo, para el recuerdo de aquellos que vivieron con ellas y que, al cerrar los ojos, aun podían ver al Conde Swan pasear de la mano de su condesa por ese mismo jardín, alrededor del majestuoso manzano que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al incendio y se había convertido en el símbolo de un amor que traspasaría los límites del tiempo, un amor eternamente expuesto en ese retrato encima de su chimenea.

 **FIN**

 **Nota de la autora: Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza en subir este último capítulo, la verdad es que he tenido muchos, muchísimos problemas de carácter personal que me han provocado mucha ansiedad y he estado mucho tiempo sin poder escribir nada, pero por fin está aquí y espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Muchos me habéis preguntado por el fic En Blanco, que porqué lo he borrado, digamos que el motivo es personal pero era necesario para mi borrarlo porque me hacía más mal que bien, espero que lo comprendáis y que me perdonéis.**

 **No prometo escribir todos los días como antes, la verdad es que aun me cuenta mucho coger el ordenador y no temblar escribiendo, si hay alguna errata en el capítulo es por eso y espero que no lo tengáis en cuenta, lo que si prometo es que voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas deshacerme de la ansiedad que me provoca intentar escribir y seguir regalándoos historias porque, al fin y al cabo, es mi pasión, es lo que más me gusta del mundo y la depresión no puede quitármela.**

 **De corazón espero que nos leamos pronto y que me disculpéis por haber tardado tantísimo en volver. Muchos besos a todos y que viva la Swanqueen.**


End file.
